GHOST: The Fate of Orpheus
by chachingmel123
Summary: Sequel to 'Ghost'. It's finally time for Nero Ghost to enter the world Championship and reveal to the rest of the world what a true monster is. With entry to the World tournament, he gets reunited with a good friend, a past life sister who just won't leave him alone and the knowledge that fate has it out for his team. Will that get him down?... no! LET THE FUN BEGINNING!
1. Chapter 1

GHOST: The Fate of Orpheus

I decided to put the first chapter up while I continue checking through Ghost. Here is the story of when Nero Ghost finally enters the world championships and all the drama that goes on, in it.

Will he make it out of there without killing more than one person?

P.s. I just found out that Paolo is Fidio dubbed name so I'm going to make them two separate people.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titian.

Enjoy!

1: All gather! Orpheus is born!

Fidio Aldena was excited.

Today was the day, he finally takes his place as a member of 'Orpheus' Italy repetitive team for the world championships.

He couldn't believe it!

He was super pumped to play with the best members Italy had to offer and try his skills against the rest of the world!

How could he refuse this once in a life time opportunity!? and once more, instead of having a one on one match against THE Nero Ghost. They were going to be team mates!

He felt like god was smiling down on him, so when the day came, he promptly got up, did whatever he needed to do, ate his breakfast super fast and then grab his soccer kit and was out of the house in ten minutes flat leaving just enough time to say goodbye to his parents who were amused by their son antics.

Meanwhile, all over Italy ,top players were gathering at one location.

San Siro Stadium.

It was exactly twenty minutes away from Fidio house so he was super lucky while others had to travel who knows how long.

His heart pounding in his chest as he caught sight of the massive stadium.

He swung the doors open and braced himself.

" Fidio Aldena reporting for duty!"

Only the coach was there.

 _Nani!?  
_

The coach was a short man with blond hair that was wavy and reach to his shoulder, green eyes that seemed to look into your soul with all the seriousness in the world and wearing a black suit with the manager being a woman with black long hair and brown eyes, she held a clip board in her hands and brought what looked like measuring tape.

The coach smiled when he saw Fidio and said. "It looks like you're the first one here. You'll just have to wait for the rest" in a playful tone as Fidio groaned, he didn't think he would be so early, know it was going to be awkward when others came in.

So he waited and saw more people coming in and was amazed by the kind of players that were invited.

Such as Gigi Blasi, he was the most toughest goal keeper he had ever faced and was happy that he was going to be on the same team as such an amazing person.

But the player that most shocked him was the appearance of THE Hidetoshi Nakata, 'hide' for short, a much better stagiest than he was and forwarder and was looking forward to learning a couple of things from him.

He could already hear some of his future team mates saying how it was going to be an easy to climb their way to the top with 'Hide' as their forward.

None of them saw Hide frown.

Soon minutes turned into hours as everyone came in one by one and a total of fifteen people had shown up, all that was missing was Nero Ghost.

There was an uncomfortable silence as they waited. The Coach leaned in and asked the manager. "You did send a letter of invite to Nero Ghost address, right?"

Their future manager rolled her eyes and said. "Of course, I did! Had it ever crossed your mind that he isn't going to sho-"

She was cut off when they all heard notable footsteps and was it them all or did the temperature drop? 

The footsteps got closer and they all turned around to see a tall slim figure and when that figure stepped into the light.

They all unconsciously held their breaths.

Nero Ghost had made an appearance.

Ghost eyes roamed to each and every one of their own, trying to judge each of their power levels before saying in a quiet voice that carried power.

"I'm hear so let's get this over with"

The coach snapped out of his shock, he didn't reveal this often but he could see how strong a person was through having special eyes and that allowed him to picked out the members of Orpheus in the form of aura, the bigger the aura, the stronger the person and now seeing the boy that had become the best player in Italy.

Nero Ghost was a monster.

His aura covered everything in blackness and what was even more alarming.

It was spreading.

He could never thank whatever god out there enough for having the boy born in Italy if he was born anywhere else.

It would be a slaughter but now they had the biggest monster there is on their side and he almost felt sorry for the teams that were up against him.

Almost.

He cleared his voice and said. "Now then, since we're all here. It seems we should all introduce ourselves to one another. Fidio you go first"

Fidio blushed at the suddenly attention he was getting and cleared his throat to speak and said. "H-hi" Cursing his stutter. "My name is Fidio Aldena, age fourteen, third year of junior high and hope to become a professional football player when I grow up! Please take care of me!" he said with a bow and Ghost was tempted to roll his eyes.

Than it went from person to person until all eyes turned to Ghost who forced himself to seem at least sociable so he replied "My name is Nero Ghost, age fifteen, graduated from school. My dream for the future is no one your business. What I get out of joining you, ask me again and I will hurt you. I not joking, you keep out of my way and I will keep out of yours" it wasn't a statement it was a threat and many started to sweat at the harshness of the tone.

The manager took a gulp that she didn't know she was doing and said "What a lovely introduction, we will now hand-out your uniforms, wear them proudly" she said and began to call them up one by one.

Many cheered as they looked at their brand spanking new uniform and were actually trying them on which made her look somewhere else.

Ghost took his uniform which said '7' and he rose an eyebrow wondering why he was a defender and not a forwarded until he turned it inside out and almost grinned when he saw '13' so he was a player who played two positions.

He took off his horrid 'Athena Bladers' uniform and tried on the new uniform, not caring when he heard gasps from behind from seeing his sacred back and the 'Chaos' symbol which he was sure, they had no idea what it represented.

Fidio couldn't tear his eyes away from Ghost sacred back, wondering how a child not that much older than him had gotten them.

It was just not something that you were supposed to have and he know several others were thinking along the same lines.

Ghost turned around and looked over his new uniform, finding it fit him perfectly, he wasn't too crazy about the dark green jumper though and the blue uniform was too plain for his liking.

Who puts, the logo at the collar and so small?

The coach nodded in approval seeing that all the uniforms fit even though Ghost measurements were the hardest to get because he had to pay money to the boy manager.

What fifteen year old has a manager!?

He was going to train these boys to become touch notch football players and take the title of the world's number one. He clapped his hands to get everyone attention and they immediately gave him their undivided attention, although Ghost looked like he couldn't care less if he was here or not.

"Now then, these uniforms show that your all one mind and to be a team, you need to know each other inside and out, know each other capabilities." He said.

"But how?" One asked.

"Simple, I want to split you all into two groups. Group A and Group B. I want you all to go all out and try working as a team" He answered and then the manager promptly split them into two groups.

Ghost grunted when he saw that Fidio was his captain when 'Hide' was clearly the better choice.

Fidio didn't have a chance to open his mouth before Ghost had said he was a right wing mid-fielder while the others who actually cared about his opinion, gathered around Fidio.

They were all put into their position, his team had yellow bibs on while the other didn't.

The referrer blow the whistle, to signal the 'game' and immediately it was a showdown between Hide and Fidio nether of them giving each other an inch and the coach nodded in approval when he saw how well they were guarding each other.

The ball was passed behind and the yellow bibs went after the ball, the none bibs moved up while the yellow bibs chased after them.

Ghost suddenly appeared and slid kicked it out of a non bibs grasped and out of the pitch.

"Nice!" his 'team mates' yelled.

He ignored them and went back to his position.

Fidio sighed, Ghost was proving to be a difficult team mate to handle and hoped the guy would come around, soon.

The whistle started and the non bibs took the ball and through it to Hide and he immediately ran with it, dodging everyone that faced him and nearly everyone couldn't help but give him a look of awe as he passes were perfect and his agility was on a whole other level.

Hide scored.

"Wow" Fidio said, picking his jaw off the floor, almost all of them secretly agreed Hide was amazing and no player can stop him.

Ghost rolled his eyes and immediately stopped the gesture when he realised both the coach and the manager were watching him.

Hide, frowned not liking how quickly everyone was becoming dependent on him except for Ghost who looked like he couldn't care less.

Maybe, he would leave the team and comeback when they snapped out of it and learned to do things on their own, Ghost read his mind and that's why he wasn't shocked to hear.

"Coach, I would like to leave the team temporary" shocking almost everyone.

"You can't do that! We just became a team!?" Some yelled and other agreed.

The manager opened up the rule book and looked through it before saying "He can and there is nothing to stop him from doing so. You need to learn how to grow stronger individually and not relay on one person." getting disbelief looks from most of the team.

Hide nodded before taking of his uniform and putting back his original clothes on before walking out of the stadium.

"Did I say, you should stop?" The coach said and they immediately got back to the match, one player short.

Almost everyone gave it their all and most were exhausted except for Ghost who looked completely fine and they noticed.

"Ghost come here a minute" The coach said and he forced himself to comply and actually went to the coach. He was then startled to find the manager squeezing parts of his body.

 _As I thought. His muscles are not strained. How is that possible when he being running for two hours straight!?_ The manager just didn't get it, as she wondered how Ghost body worked and would love to collect some blood samples, she whispered something in the coach ears who eyes lit up with interest.

"Ghost, Why aren't you trying?"

Silenced followed his question.

Ghost sighed, not surprised that the coach had picked it up when the rest haven't.

"Well If I even try let's say one percent. People are going to get hurt. I mean straight to the hospital hurt. I do not want to be the cause of half of the opposite team never able to play soccer again"

Shocking everyone at the honesty of his words.

The coach eyed him sceptically and asked "Can you show us what you mean?"

Since Ghost had nothing better to do, he figure why not and grabbed the only soccer ball on the pitch and started doing 'kick-ups' and counted back from ten and when he reached zero, knowing everyone was watching him.

His muscle tensed and jumped and spun around and when his foot and the ball were in the right position, he kicked it.

The ball disappeared from view and all they heard was a whoosh sound and many wondered what happened.

Ghost landed on his own two feat and pointed at the goal he was facing, they turned and saw there was a hole in the net, behind the net was a...

Five meter deep hole through solid concrete behind the goal were the ball was on fire and had just stopped with scorch marks.

"HOLY SHIT!" 

All mouths hit the floor as they couldn't believe their eyes and if that hit someone, they shivered at what would happen.

"I told you, that was me doing a half assed job and wasn't even truly trying" He said, pointing to the hole in the wall and the coach nodded in understanding getting why it was dangerous for Ghost to try to take a match seriously.

Some of the team even took a step back, now seeing with their own eyes, how big of a power difference they had and the strength they had prided themselves in, Ghost had put all that to shame with some demonstration.

 _Amazing_ Fidio thought, _so this is the best footballer in Italy._ Getting all pumped up, he was going to try his hardest to become stronger and some day, have Ghost himself call him his rival.

"I think, you all now know a little bit about each other. I hope to see you all at the airport station in two days time to go over our first match" and with that, both the coach and the manager left.

There was a silence among the group which was broken by Ghost getting his bag and walking to one of the exists to leave.

He got out his phone and called the family limo.

"Well then see you guys later, do try not to embarrass yourself at the first match. I won't go down with a sinking ship" resulting in, annoyances from the rest of the group who were going to prove him wrong.

Nobody say the grin on Nero Ghost face.

 _This was the day, where the monster, Orpheus was born_.

And scene!  
What do you think of the first chapter? Do you hate, love it or are you somewhere in-between? Love to know your views!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven Or Attack On Titian.

Enjoy!

2: Head of to the World Tournament!

"Have you got everything?"

"Yes mother" Nero Ghost grunted, he did not want to have this conversation at the Airport in front of the whole team and the paparazzi.

" Make sure to not own compete but also enjoy your the time you have" His father said and he smirked knowing he would.

"Nii-san" He looked down and came to Sky eye level who wore sun glasses and his top said 'Swag' on it with a grey jacket and jeans with some white high tops.

He looked every bit, a celebrity child.

"Yes, little duckling?" Nero said, he couldn't believe how fast his little brother had grown, it seemed like only yesterday that he was in the man bathroom, changing his baby brother diapers.

" Make sure to get lots of photos for me and that Japanese Candy. I told you about" Sky said, annoyed that he couldn't come with him because he had school to go to.

Nero smiled and replied. "Of course, I'll get you a super big box"

He then turned to his manager.

Meanwhile with the rest of the team.

"If that Ghosts parents? They look so different then how they are on T.V" Fidio asked.

" Yes, I wonder if I could get an autograph" one of them said, going star eyed at seeing the celebrity husband and wife.

"Man I wish, my parents were celebrities too but all they do is sit around and drink tea all day" another said seeing the two celebrities hug their son, goodbye.

"Goodbye son"

Nero beamed and said. "Goodbye, Mother, Father and little bro. I hope I see you again soon" waving to them as he walked to his team who were going into the plane, he ignored the press who wanted to get answers.

He walked out and sat in first class since his parents did pay for it while the rest sat in third class much to their annoyance.

All the luggage was put into the cargo part of the plane and he went to watch an in flight movie with his head phones in.

He watched 'Terminator' and eat some tomatoes while watching it.

This was how the next eleven hours went for him and he was more than happy to get off the plane when it finally landed.

He waited for the rest to get off the plane since he couldn't go in without them much to his hatred.

The coach smiled seeing Ghost wait for them and made sure to count that everyone was there.

It was so bright and sunny outside, Ghost know he was somewhere near Japan on an island that host one part of the International tournament.

"Okay, everyone gather round" The coach said, and then the manager called out names to make sure everyone was there and nodded when everyone was there.

"Now then, please make sure were all together and follow me to where we will be staying" the coach said and they all followed, Ghost put one of those micro phones into his ears when he received a call as they were walking through.

He rolled his eyes and said "No, what kind of idiotic move is that? Have you tried trying out all the codes? stop being lazy and do it. This app is supposed to launch on Friday!"

While the rest were wondering who he was talking to and the none Italian Paparazzi where wondering who the tall white haired boy was, the way he walked and talked indicated power.

He was clearly different from the rest, he took his suitcase and followed after the team while people snapped photos of the Italian team and any other team that came by.

"Welcome" A man came up to them and said in broken Italian.

The coach smiled and said "it's a pleasure to be staying with here. I hope we can someday return your graduated." while Ghost rolled his eyes and continued to talk to the person on the other end that was starting to irritate him.

"Come this way" The man said and they all followed him to a bus, where it took two hours to get to the building they would be staying at which could only be described as a bed and breakfast hotel.

Ghost cringed, too used to living the life of luxury and thought this was a low point in his life.

Thankfully the inside was much nicer then the outside and he could somewhat live in it, of course he would have to call some people to redecorate what would no doubt be a small white room.

A Woman met up with them, wearing an apron and said in broken Italian. "Welcome Italy team to Umigame Island were you'll be facing off between France team, Rose Griffin"

Ghost couldn't care less, he just needed somewhere to dump all his stuff and then go explore the island so he tuned the whole speech out and only listened when she explained the living arrangements and times to come down for dinner and breakfast.

Then their manager went to explain, what time practise starts and where it will be happening before telling each and every one of them where their room numbers was and he was told his room was number '7' so he dragged his luggage to the room and just as he thought it was plain and small. He decided to upload his posters and tools and active the black cube and make it so it's so it's much bigger inside while it's much smaller on the outside and attached it to the wall while putting a security lock on it.

While the others, were wondering where the hell the noise was coming from. Once he was done, he took off his jacket and put head phones in while playing 'Flappy Bird' which was irritating but highly addictive.

Shoes off and spread messy on the floor while he rocked out to a death metal music on full blast.

He left the door open, not caring if somebody came his way.

#3 hours later#

He tried to ignore the hand tapping his shoulder followed by a face looming over him.

He frowned and took his head phones off and asked in a cold tone.

"What?" 

The boy in front of him shifted uncomfortably, he didn't want to do this but he had lost the game of rock paper scissors game and swallowed before saying.

"Dinner time"

Ghost frown deepened before he sighed and said "Fine, I'll be down in five minutes."

The boy nodded and couldn't be happier to leave Ghost sights.

He put on slippers and tried to remember where he came from to meet the team who looked slightly uncomfortable now that he had entered the room.

He loved it.

He looked at where they were lining up and took a plate, it was rice and curry.

He rose an eyebrow, wondering if this was what he would have the entire time, he's was here and thought about calling for takeout soon.

He sat down as soon as he got the food and eyed the thing like he expected the rice to come alive and crawl off the plate.

He poked it and when he deemed it safe enough, he took a spoon full and opened his mouth to gulp it down.

He ignored how hot it was and was surprised to find it tasted good even though the taste was slightly different from what he was used to.

Like he was the trigger, the rest dug into their foods and they too found it was nice and eat more faster while Ghost was composed, he was not going to show them how he usual eat.

They weren't family.

He ate in silence, wishing he had a glass of water but know he didn't know how his stomach would react to having drunken from water straight from the tap and shuddered at the thought.

He got up as soon as he was done and took it to the kitchen where he left it and walked back to his room.

Fidio sighed, watching Nero Ghost go. This was not what he was expecting from being on the same team as his idol. Ghost hadn't spoken one word since the airport and it didn't look like they were going to form a close bond any time soon.

But he wasn't going to give up and he would drag Ghost kicking and scream if he had to make the guy interact with the team.

Isn't that what the Captain supposed to do?

Make sure every member, contributes to the team.

Ghost didn't know why but he felt a shiver down his spine.

He closed the door and said in a quiet tone.

"Engage, 212 lock down." There was a faint hum before the room glowed and turned back to normal.

He glanced at the enlarged photo of him and Abbey on the desk and smiled before getting into bed and clapping once to get the lights off and pulling over the covers to get a good night's sleep.

# Next day#

Nero Ghost was annoyed.

Why he was annoyed was to do with a certain appointed Captain who just won't leave him alone!

Since early in the morning, Fidio had invaded his private space and tried to make him talk to him.

He gritted his teeth and pushed down the urge to send Fidio flying.

"Your annoying, go away" He grunted and Fidio beamed, finding that a step in the right direction to get Ghost to socialise with the group.

" Come on, Ghost. Don't you want to play one on one with me? If you win, I'll leave you alone but if I win, you have to force yourself to socialise with the group" Fidio said, picking up a soccer ball.

Ghost eyed him for a minute, it seems he didn't have any choice if he wanted Fidio off his back.

"Fine, but keep your promise" He said and Fidio nodded.

#Inside#

"Hey did you hear, Fidio and Ghost are having a one on one match right now?"

"What, really!?"

Most of the team left their seats and went out to the football pitch to see both of them in their uniforms, standing opposite side to each other with no goal keeper.

"Are you ready?" One referee that just happen to be passing by said and blow the whistle.

Fidio rushed for the ball and took it and suddenly found Ghost in front of him, he tried desperately to keep the ball out of the taller teen grasp but it was next to impossible to do so.

 _what is this!?_ Fidio thought, _is Ghost even standing there at all!? His movements are weird._ Seeing Ghost movements so unpredictable that he couldn't think up a scenario to counter.

Ghost did a tackle slide, knocking it out of Fidio grasp but Fidio quickly recovered and went after Ghost but the distance was increasing!

 _what the hell is this!? Why is the distance getting larger!?_ He thought, finding that no matter how hard he runs, the gap keeps getting wider.

Ghost smirked, he had trapped Fidio in a mind illusion so Fidio thinks he's running but in reality he's just standing still.

He kicked the ball into the net and the referee signalled the point.

He dropped the illusion and Fidio looked around confused that he hadn't moved at all.

Ghost was in front of him and said "Well at least now you know you can leave me alone." walking away while Fidio sulked but was surprised to find that his Mind was much more sharper than before.

 _Ghost...helped me?_ Fidio rose an eyebrow as he came to only conclusion there was to his sudden change before smiling, there was still hope for Ghost yet!

Ghost back was turned so he didn't see Ghost nightmarish grin, everything was going according to plan.

He planned to have lots of fun until his team gets kicked out of the tournament.

So all of them trained, well Ghost sun bathed most of the time and did little to no exercise while complaining about how bored he was.

So the day came, were they would face, Red Roses.

Out of the millions there.

Nobody could have predicted the outcome.

It was 23-0 to Italy.

It was a slaughter.

Red Roses side was silent as the final whistle blow as they couldn't believe how one sided the game ones. Their team, didn't even touch the ball for ten seconds before having it stolen.

The team itself, didn't have the energy to move and was one the ground while Italy team towered over them like god.s

Teams that came to see the match were looking in fear, more directly at Nero Ghost.

The guy was completely inhuman!

"Did you see that move at the end?" someone whispered.

"Forget that did you see the white hair boy, he was crazy fast!"

"Who is that?"

"Were we even watching a match?!"

" Wow, what kind of crazy players come out of Italy!? I couldn't even see that white haired boy move!"

"That boy is a monster! he scored over half the points himself like it was Childs play!"

Ghost put his hands in his pockets, listening to what the audience was saying about him and couldn't help the small smile.

There was no question about it.

Nero Ghost was a monster and he had become the number one player to look out for the other teams who had come to watch and was looking at him with disbelief and fear in their eyes.

He had made his mark.

#Meanwhile in Japan.#

Endo Mamoru had just been elected the goal keeper for Japanese team and was out celebrating with the rest.

 _Nobody was aware of the horror that was going on not that far from them_.

And Scene!

Next chapter, Endo and the rest finally join the championships and Ghost gets reunited with a old friend of his.

Surely this can't be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven Or Attack On Titian.

Enjoy!

3: Reunion in Mischief.

It was finally time.

All teams had finally been gathered and the tournament could now officially beginning.

There was only one problem.

"Hey, where's Ghost?" Fidio asked, seeing it was time for them to leave for the opening of the tournament.

One team mate started to sweat before clearing his voice and said. "Ghost told me that he's going to sleep in a grave yard and that nobody should disturb him or else." it was quite obvious that many of the team on some unconscious level were afraid of the tall white haired teen.

There was just something off.

Their senses where screaming at them, to watch themselves and make sure they don't get on the teen bad side on.

Fidio frowned and said "Well, we can't show up with only fifteen players! I'm going-

"Hold it" A cold quiet voice said and many held their breaths to see Nero Ghost lazily walking towards them in his Italy National Uniform and letting out a yawn, clearing just woken up.

"Ghost"

"I can feel your panic all the way over to the nearest graveyard! How the hell was I suppose to sleep when all that tension was aimed at me!" He almost growled and they took a step back.

The coach came in and smiled seeing Ghost there and said. "Good it looks like where all here. All you have to do is go out there, Fidio hold this flag since you're the Captain" tossing Fidio the Italy flag which he caught with ease and then the coach said. "Just smile and make sure to keep your mouth shut and eyes forward" they all know who that rule mostly applied to.

Ghost didn't make eye contact and put his hands in his pockets where he swung on his heels.

They took that as, a sign that he would obey.

For now.

The manager set them up in two lines with Fidio at the front with the Italy flag.

"Go out there and do, Italy proud!" The coach beamed.

Fidio nodded feeling nervous and went on his way with the rest of the team in the formation.

Ghost made sure that he would be ignored by everyone that happened to look his way, he didn't want the other teams shooting stares at him the whole time.

They came out of a tunnel and was immediately hit with a blinding light, which cleared up to show a huge crowd or people all waving their own country flags proudly and shouting their country name while the teams came out.

As he thought, the other team eyes just slid straight past him without a second thought and he thought, let's get this over with.

Photos where taking and cheers were heard as many finally got to see who they were up against.

While many searched for Ghost in Italy team and found him absent.

Ghost eyes searched through the players that came out until his eyes finally landed on Japan team.

They didn't really look like a threat.

But he know, looks could be deceiving.

 _Hold on..._

 _Is that?  
_

Ghost allowed himself a small smile as his eyes landed on a Shorty that he hadn't seen for two years.

Kogure Yuuya.

The boy hadn't changed at all! expect for he was a bit taller and his face didn't look like he was planning something evil.

He highly doubted, Kogure had grown out of pranks yet.

He stared at his pranking friend throughout the whole ceremony.

Meanwhile Kogure felt a shiver down his spine and could feel someone boring eyes into him and that made him on edge, he tried to find out who it was but all of them were facing forward!

By the time it end, he was sweating and was ready to make a run for it.

"Kogure is there something wrong?" Kudou Michiya, Inazuma Japan coach said, seeing his defender looking quiet pale and looked like he was ready to bolt at any moment.

The rest turned around to see Kogure was indeed quiet pale and was looking at their defender with concern.

Kogure tried to appear calm but he couldn't, not when the person that had been staring at him throughout the ceremony was coming closer.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Endo Mamoru asked, little did they know they were just about to get their answer in the form of two tall arms that had wrapped around Kogure neck.

They all looked up and were stunned to find a head appearing seemingly out of nowhere, a boy with wild white hair, teeth earrings and glasses looking down over them.

 _TALL!_ They all thought.

Nero Ghost took a mental picture of all their faces at that moment, determined to look over it later. He plastered on a fake smile and said

"Sup" with a little accent at the end.

Kogure froze, having recognised the voice and he couldn't believe it.

He turned around slowly and sure enough the familiar mock of white hair and different shades of white greeted him.

"Ghost?" Kogure said in disbelief.

Ghost let go of him and said "Sup Kogure-san. I didn't expect to see you here of all place" and Kogure almost broke down into tears, he had missed his pranking partner so much!

Ghost then turned to the familiar person with the cape and the goggles and said "Hi Jude-san. I'm surprised to meet you here of all place"

Jude snapped out of his shock and recoiled back the party he went to two years ago and said. "Well if it isn't Nero Ghost. You didn't tell me that you played soccer." trying to find out more information on him since judging by the Italy national jersey.

Nero Ghost was their enemy.

Ghost gave Jude a mysterious smile and said "Well some things are so much fun if you discover them yourself" while Jude kept down the scrawl at Ghost being so mysterious.

"um, excuse me." A voice said and he turned to the voice and a looked to find it was Kazemaru Ichirouta. "Who are you?" decided to voice the question out for the rest of the team who was looking quite confused at what the hell was happening.

Ghost looked surprised before scolding himself that he didn't introduced himself and said. "Silly me, where are my manner. Nero Ghost at your service. I just came to say hello since I saw Kogure-san over here and wish you the best of luck since my team will be facing your team eventually" he said, with a small accent in his voice.

 _Kogure-san!?_ Everyone wondered even Jude, wondering how the pranking demon from hell got someone calling him that.

Kogure on the other hand was peering at the attention, it felt great being called that again.

Ghost served all of them and his eyes lingered briefly on Endo Mamoru an action that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team and made them more on guard.

Suddenly someone was screaming and calling for help and they all looked around in panic.

Ghost took out his phone and Kogure burst out laughing, it so much funnier to see someone else reaction to Ghost 'Ring tone'.

Ghost looked at who was calling him and sigh, it was his manager.

"Excuse me for a minute" He said and went to go take the call and switched back to perfect Italian.

"Hello" He said, knowing the entire team eyes were on his back.

"Guess who's on the Island, brat" A amused voice called out and he sighed.

"Hello Manager, don't tell me I have to do work while I'm here" He said, it amused him greatly seeing Inazuma Eleven reaction to him.

" Yes, your parents and me came to agreement so you have to be in a photo shoot in ten minutes. I'll send you the address" there was a beep to signal the message was received.

"I can't just leave" Ghost said, trying to get out of work.

"You can, I talked to your coach and Manager beforehand" The demon king thought smug, knowing Ghost wanted to get out of work.

"Fine" Ghost grunted, "I'll call a cab" with that he ended the call and turned around to find Japan team looking at him curiously, some at least got the idea he was speaking in Italian while others like Jude and Gouenji could make out what he was saying and said in Japanese. "Well It looks like my stay in Japan is not all relaxing, I have to go or else my manager will come after me with a pitch fork. See you later, Kogure-san! Let's catch up some time and do a prank or two" he said and with that, he got the side of the road and a yellow taxi automatically pulled up without him shouting for it.

He glanced back at the stunned group and said. "Oh before I forget." he throw something to Kogure who took it and was shocked to find.

"G phone collection, the G2 prototype. Please tell me if there is any bugs so that I could take it into account" and went in and got out a big stack of cash and told the eager driver where to go while he waved as they drove away.

Leaving Inazuma Japan stunned at what just happened.

Kogure stared at his new extremely expensive phone, he got and was filled with happiness that he was given such a valuable thing.

"Well, Kogure you sure make interesting friends" Someoka Ryuuga said, for some reason even though the guy just came to say hi, something about him just rubbed him the wrong way.

He know he wasn't the only since Gouenji was currently looking at were the tall player used to be with a thoughtful expression.

Kogure smiled, not seeing how uneasy the team felt even the coach suddenly had the very strong urge to look up the player background to find out what exactly the kind of person Nero Ghost was. "I know, he's so cool. Me and him used to prank my school like crazy. We even got the former coach in a dress!"

Some of the players exchanged looks, keeping their mouths shut.

#Meanwhile with Ghost#

Ghost sighed, he raised his trembling hand, why it was trembling because of a boy called.

Endo Mamoru.

The boy reeked of light, the boy influence was pure and so spread out that he would have been taking in by the pure eyes and that idiot smile.

His senses were screaming at him to get rid of the threat, he would have loved nothing more than to grab the light child and squeeze him into he goes pop but that would mean, turning into a criminal and being booted of the team.

He couldn't risked that, not when he could play without limitations and watch the boy lose everything slowly so he was practically begging for death.

Yes he would wait.

And so for the next few days, Inazuma Japan was locked up in their own dorms, practising until the day of their first match against Australia team.

Big Wave.

Ghost sat in the crowd, disguised of course, he didn't want Japan to think, they were anything special because he showed up at the game.

He watched as Inazuma Japan got trapped in what was called 'Box Lock Defence' and how Australia used the sun ray to their advantage. When all looked bleak, Japan made the connecting that practising in their box shaped room had got them prepared for this tactic.

It was all cantered around Endo Mamoru.

Ghost eyes, slightly opened, now getting why Light had seem so excited whenever he reports back on a match.

He wouldn't be surprised if Japan became the favourite of the tournament with how much they managed to rally people up and cheer for them.

The match ended 2-1 to Japan.

Both side shook hands.

Nice Dolphin shook Endo Mamoru hand and leaned in.

"Be careful of Nero Ghost. That guy is a monster and if you end up playing against him, you better pray you have a full proof back-up plan because he would destroy you at your current level."

Endo eyes widened, wanting to ask questions but both teams were ushered back into their respected sections.

Nice words played over and over again in his head, wondering just kind of what kind of player they were dealing with.

Unknown to him, practically the whole team was thinking about that one player they met days ago.

 _Nero Ghost had peeked their interest._

And Scene!

Next chapter, Lina Schiller while be making an appearance and bumps into Ghost who has try to make sure he came across as someone who had never met her before, especially when Lina suddenly get interested in the face behind the glasses.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven Or Attack On Titian.

Enjoy!

4: Reunion never hurt so much.

Lina Aquilina Schiller, had decided to stick around for the World Tournament.

Something just told her to stay.

That something live changing will happen.

Saginuma Osamu Aka Desarm the captain of Alius team, Epsilon came to her in the rain to whine about how he wasn't even chosen to watch Japan team being selected and both of them had agreed to go through vagarious training so that they could challenge Inazuma Japan for the spot of representing Japan.

Obviously nobody had thought of looking up what exactly was happening in FFI tournament to know what kind of a monster had been introduced or they would have had seconded thoughts.

So they challenged Inazuma Japan and lost but they were content and the challenge made Japan team stronger which was a bonus and they could leave Japan to them.

Some of the members of Inazuma Japan Neo had decided to stay while other went back home.

Her brother had informed her of a player called 'Nero Ghost'.

'Ghost' there it was again.

Ryuu had mention a friend by that name Ghost and she had a sneaky suspicion that it was the same guy that was called up for an award from the party in Italy a couple of years back.

What did Ryuu say again?

That he had white hair and was very tall and you could recognise him in a crowd.

As soon as she thought that, she saw a mop of white at the corner of her eye, intrigued she stopped and looked directly at it to find she was in front of a graveyard.

She looked up with passive eyes and spotted a figure from far away.

Something told her to go in so she listened to her instincts and walked towards the figure, thinking someone came to visit a dead relative but when she came closer, she realise that the figure wasn't standing but actually lying down.

 _Strange what is that person doing?_ She thought going closer, to reveal the figure was actual a male tall teenage boy with a white shirt on and white pants with white sneaker not to mention white hair.

Anyone could have mistaken him for an angel or a other worldly figure.

She was now looming over the boy who appeared to be sleeping and who's eyes seemed to be shielded away from the world by his glasses.

She observed the sleeping boy in front of her, making sure to take note of every detail.

Surely the boy couldn't be a player, after all he looked about sixteen or similar which was not in the rule requirements.

And that face...

 _so familiar._

She had seen that face before.

She instinctively bent down and brushed away the white hair looks that covered a part of his face.

She HAD seen that face somewhere before but she couldn't put a name to it and went to take off his glasses.

A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

It had a tight grip on her wrist and the boy started to stir and she got a look at the different shades of white that were his eyes.

 _so familiar.._ She thought as she stared into them.

The boy blinked and eyes immediately landed on her and she couldn't stop the flinch that was the result of seeing the shear coldness in his eyes.

The boy slowly got up and she swore it was like watching someone raise a dead person back to life and he let go of her hand.

He stretched and yawned, not caring that she was watching and then turned back to her and asked, in a cold quiet voice.

"Who the hell are you? and why did you disturb my sleep?" slightly taken back by the rudeness and the familiar accent in the boy voice that showed he was indeed not Japanese, well not born here anyway.

She felt something rise in her and tried to keep her emotions in check and said. "Nero Ghost, I assume?" it wasn't a question it was a statement.

She finally gets to meet the boy who had her brother, Inazuma Japan and every other team on edge because of his shire presence.

"I see my reputation precedes me, Miss Schiller" for some reason it made her feel very uncomfortable to hear that name out his mouth.

She didn't know why.

It just shouldn't have come out of his mouth and what's this odd sense of familiarity?

" Don't you think this place is very odd to be sleeping in?" She asked, fish for information and it would have worked if not for the fact that her opponent this time was Nero Ghost.

"Miss Schiller, you know if your fishing for information. Get it from the internet, my family is quiet popular in my home country and it would tell you more about me then I would even part with. I'm not usually even this talkative. How strange" He said like an afterthought and she managed to stop the cringe that came from being addressed so formally by this boy. He went to leave, muttering in Italian about having his 'sleeping' time ruined by a stupid woman who just won't let him sleep in peace.

 _Um, I can understand you!_ She thought in irritation and had gotten the feeling this boy know that she could understand and was currently smirking inwardly.

"Goodbye, Miss Schiller. Tell your brother, I wish him luck in his future matches" and with that, a white limo pulled up, surprising her while the driver coming out and opened the door for him.

"Master, Ghost" The driver said in Italian respectfully while people gathered around the limo, wondering what was going.

"I suppose my manager sent you to pick me up" Ghost said and was surprised when his driver denied it.

" Your friends have come to see you" The man said and Ghost mentally cursed, hoping they would meet each other someplace where nobody was looking.

He nodded "Very well, I would meet them. It has been quite a while before I was in the company of someone who could put up a decent conversation with me" he said, ignoring the narrow of the eyes sent his way by his former sister.

"Very Well, Master Ghost." and with that went into the limo and the driver shut the door behind him and got back to his seat while he rolled the window down and looked to his former sister and said.

"One word of Advice. I advise you to stay away from people like me. I'm know for corrupt even the brightest of people" putting on his shades and rolling up the window, Lina swore she saw his eyes flash red. While the limo started and he got out a bottle of coke out of the mini fridge.

Leaving one Lina Schiller stunned and slightly unnerved by him.

Dare she even say, it.

The boy scared her.

# Limo#

He willed his heart to calm down, it was beating so loudly that he was sure Lina could hear it, how she didn't was a mystery.

He forced himself not think about, what he just did and put his mind on meeting his friends ago.

How long had it been since they all want their separate ways?

Three or four months, perhaps?

He was exactly looked forward to it.

"Here we are, Master Ghost" the man said, stopping and opening the door for him.

He stepped out and looked up to see an old abandoned factory.

 _Nice place to meet, they're not so stupid after all._ He thought and give the driver the signal to wait for him to call and collect him and the man got back into the car and went on a lunch break.

Ghost put him hands in his pockets and walked casually to the door and found that it opened quiet easily _._

As soon as he stepped in, he know something was wrong.

The scent that assaulted his nostrils were of cigarettes and beer.

He went into his pocket dimension, now cloaked he followed the smell.

"Are you sure the brat, will be here?" A voice said, that was dangerously low and reeked of Alcohol.

There was sound a shuffle before a voice that was obviously terrified said.

"Of course, I told the driver his friends wants to see him and gave him this address, the boy will be here any minute now" The weaker voice said.

"Good and your sure that by capturing this brat, we could hold him for ransomed and walk away rich" The man said and Ghost almost growled.

"Of course, the boy parents are exceedingly wealthy and the boy himself is not poor" the other voice said.

He narrowed his eyes, _so they want to take me hostage and threaten my parents._ He contempt his options, he could either walk out of the door without anyone even knowing he was here in the first place or stay and have a meal that he hasn't had in a long time.

Walk out or eat.

Nobody was looking and he highly doubted these men had any family and nobody would come to investigate if they suddenly 'disappeared'.

Eat it is!

A inhuman grin spread across his face as he lick his now large tongue over his razor sharp teeth in anticipation for the meal to come.

He came out of his dimension, startling the two men.

One was all bulky with an eye patch and held a shot gun while the other looked skinny and wimpy and was currently a step behind the large one.

He put on a confused child act and said "Were are my friends?"

The bulky man snared and made sure he saw the gun, he stopped walking and looked at the gun horrified.

The wimpy looking man sneered, seeing the boy was scared.

"You" pointing the gun and Ghost paled, "Drop your phone and slid it across" he did as he told and the skinny guy picked it up.

"Huh, what kind of phone is this? I think this one of those 'G' phones that I keep hearing about" The skinny guy said. "We can't use it though" he said in distain.

"Why not? Is it broken?" The bulky man asked.

"No, this phone has a reputation for being impossible to use for people like us. Apparently it senses your intention and if 'bad' it locks you out" and the Bulky man looked at the phone in shock before it turned into annoyance then pointed the gun at Ghost and said.

"Surely someone like you had more than one phone." The man spat out.

" No, sir. I only have everything on that one phone. I find that having multiple ones makes it easier for me to lose them" He said, still keeping the weak act up.

" Smart ass brat. Call your parents for us and then give it to us and then tire yourself up. Well be watching so no funny business" He squeezed the trigger without exactly setting off the gun.

Ghost gulped and said "Y-yes, sir" and with that he was tossed his phone and he began to dial his parent number and there was a short hum before his mother face popped up and passed it to the men who was looking at the holographic face in surprise while he tied himself up.

"Who the hell are you? and how did you manage to call? Where is my son!" His mother said with her hands on her hips.

The bulky snapped out of his shock and smirked. " Oh your son, you can say he's a little tied up right now" grinned at the horror that appeared on his mother face and he applauded her on her acting skills, obviously these men didn't know what his mother was famous for.

"You let our son, go! We'll have you arrested for kidnapping!" Both his father and mother, yelled shooting glares at the men who just chuckled.

"Or you could give us what we want and the promise you would not contact the police" The man said, finally getting to the point and laying it down nice and thick.

"And what do you want?" His father said with narrow eyes.

The wimpy guy looked thoughtful before answering with a look of greed. "two million yen and don't tell you can't pay that much. I know that you're rich enough for that amount to not even make a dent in your bank account"

Obviously he was the brains behind the operation.

"How do we know that you didn't just steal our son phone and he's currently safe and well-" His father trailed off as the phone turned to their tied up son with a shot gun pointing at his head.

His mother screeched in horror.

"O-okay! Well pay just let our son go!" His father said.

" Mother, Father!" Ghost said.

" Son, stay calm! Remember what we told you in this situation" His mother said.

"Yes Mother, Father" His voice, flat and dead, as he looked at them with dead cold eyes.

The temperature suddenly dropped and a evil black hole like smile, full of madness appeared on his face that would make someone like the Joker proud.

He disappeared.

The men were afraid as the skinny one used the bulky one as a shield.

The bulky man did not show his fear, as the only thing there to comfort him was the gun in his hand.

"Show yourself, Freak!" Reloading the gun, only to look down in horror seeing the bullet box empty, including the one in his hand.

All he could rely on was the bullets in the gun itself.

There was a scream and he turned around to find that his wimpy companion was nowhere in sight.

He started shaking and made sure the gun was still in his hand.

A shadow danced on the wall and was making evil shapes.

The man out of freight, tried to shoot the shadow which quickly disappeared.

Something moved, he spun around.

There was a munching sound as his flash light immediately landed on a shadow figure and what he saw, shocked him to his very core.

Nero Ghost, clothes were covered in blood.

Nero Ghost was eating his partner.

His partner head was creaked open and eyes rolled back, while Ghost munched inside, eating the brain like it was pop corn.

He took a step back.

"M-monster...MONSTER!" Firing multiple shots and Ghost shot straight at him, with his mouth open.

He dodged the bullets and threw the gun away from the man who was cowering and pissed himself.

"P-please l-let m-me g-g-go" The man that seemed so powerful and in control just a minute ago was crying and sobbing like a baby.

Ghost suddenly appeared right behind and leaned and whispered.

" We Ghost's, always finish what we started"

He grabbed the man and opened his teeth showing them razor sharp, before the man could scream for help, his vocal cords were ripped out of his neck.

A huge gush of blood sprayed out his neck.

"So beautiful" Ghost said, licking the blood coming from the man blood.

The man eyes widened in horror.

Ghost grimaced and said "Your blood taste nasty. It's full of mostly alcohol and I get the feeling if I taste your body it would be even worse."

The man seemed to be happy that he wasn't going to die until Ghost leaned in and whispered.

" You'll be my newest toy. Don't cry" He cooed. "You won't even need to think, you just do. I own you and I'll send you to a place where they would gladly break, men like you so you can fulfil your new life purpose with a smile. You'll be happy"

The man broke down, crying in fear of the monster in front of him as a watch was forced on to him.

" And before you go. Here a little something to remember who your new Master is." with that he carved the symbol of 'Chaos' on the man right arm while the man let out a silent scream, he passed out from the pain.

"A pity" Ghost said and then sent the man on his way, to be broken down and moulded to what he desired.

He wondered if the man would be even be able to function properly by the time his 'followers' were done with him.

He shrugged and got out his phone to find, his parents had been watching the whole thing and asked.

"So how did I do?" 

" I'll give you seven out of ten, the way you eat is not neat enough"

Ghost rolled his eyes.

And scene!

Next chapter, Orpheus vs Unicorn! Italy Vs America with the whole of Inazuma Eleven Japan watching and Lina Schiller. This is the match that will begin all his troubles as his face is revealed to the word.

Just what will, everyone reaction to it be?

Will he care?

Probably not.


	5. Chapter 5

This is chapter 5.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titian.

Enjoy!

5: I am not Xavier!

Nero Ghost dawned on his Italy uniform, which still felt too plain for his liking and like everyone one else on the team, he too was wearing the signature Blue top with a black shorts and soccer shoes.

Today was the day that Italy went up against, Unicorn, America's team which if he recalled right had former Inazuma Eleven player, Ichinose Kazuya and Domon Asuka, a pegusas guy and a weird stick like boy who's face looked like an old man.

If he remembered, right. Italy was supposed to lose this match.

He was sure, if Italy won this match it won't nearly be as severe on the time line as if Italy won the match against Inazuma Japan.

Not that he would change that event.

It was a fixed point in the time line and he wouldn't put it passed fate to get him out of that match through any means necessary, after all, he did not belong there.

Today his family had told him that they had come to see him play which he was overjoyed about and he know that not only were his family there but also the whole of Inazuma Japan, after all this was their only chance to see what they were up against and most likely his former sister would be in the stand with a camcorder so that she could analysis it later and use it to help Inazuma Japan.

"Ghost, today you're going to be a goal keeper." The coach suddenly announced and his eyes widened slightly.

 _Again!?_ He thought before his mind clued in to what the coach wanted to do, he wanted him to not show all his cards and what better way to make a striker ability unknown then to be in a goal keeper position.

"Sure, whatever" He just merely replied bored.

"okay, Team! We are the most predicted team to win this tournament so go out there and do Italy proud!" Their manager said and was rewarded with heightened spirits while Ghost swapped uniforms with Gigi, luckily his height made up for the lack of width in body and Gigi was told he was benched in the first half.

"Okay, team. Make Italy proud"

"Yes coach!"

They all went through the tunnel and was hit with sun shine followed by tens of thousands of people in the stands cheering their name.

Many were shocked to find Nero Ghost dawning the goal keeper uniform.

He served the crowd until his eyes locked onto his family, hearing Sky shout. "Go Nii-san! Don't let them score!" and also "Do you have the candy?!" much to his parents amusement who specifically choose to sit in a place where nobody know who they were, judging by how nobody was looking at them twice.

He smiled before his mind went back into the game.

In the section which the Inazuma Japan were sitting, Otonashi Haruna switch on her HD Came Recorder to make sure she videotaped this whole match to pick it apart later.

Lina Schiller set next to her brother, also watching the match to find out what Inazuma Japan were up against.

What they didn't know except for Ghost was that Endo grandfather was watching the match with great attention. He too wanted to see what Nero Ghost was made off.

Both team stared each other down and the Referee flipped a coin to decide who gets the ball first.

It was Italy ball.

The crowd cheered as the players got into positions.

Ghost walking to his post and didn't even bother getting his hands out of his pockets as everyone waited for the signal to start.

The whistle blow.

Fideo passed the ball to Raffaele who started to move up the field, immediately Michele and Dylan from Unicorn want to tackle him and succeeded.

The ball was in Unicorn hands as they came down the field.

Enrico want to intercept Dylan but Dylan back passed it to Ichinose who swerved out the way to avoid being caught by Enrico.

Ichinose took the ball and immediately his team mates, Domon and Sean were behind him.

Angelo went to stop Ichinose advancement with a slid tackled, Ichinose leaped over it much to his shock and while in mid air passed it to Domon who caught it and was immediately surrounded by Alessandro and Guiseppe.

"Block Cyrus" Guiseppe came at him from below while Alessandro came at him from the above.

Guiseppe grabbed the ball and thrust it over Domon head where Alessandro was waiting and caught the ball, were he then began running with it.

Sean came out of nowhere.

" **ZIG ZAG SPARK!** " electrocuting Alessandro and successfully stealing the ball.

Sean and Ichinose began passing to each other constantly making it harder to predict were the ball was and they used that to pass through their opponent.

The American side went wild.

Italy side was calm and composed, there was no way, America were going to score.

Because they had their own Monster.

Sean and Ichinose continued down the path and were just a short distance away from the goal. Sean passed it to, Ichinose.

"Take it Ichinose!"

Ichinose took the ball and kicked the ball towards the goal, were it bent so it was aiming at a short corner.

Nero Ghost did nothing.

Just when the ball was about to go in, it was reflected by something.

"WHAT!?" Was practically everyone thoughts, Ghost just continued to stand there while Italy side went wild.

The ball rebounded to a waiting Domon legs who was busy doing 'Back tornado' which shot at Ghost who still did nothing and.

It was coming straight to his stomach.

His team mates, shouting to defend himself but he ignored them.

All held their breaths as the ball was about to make connect with Ghost stomach.

Suddenly the ball lost power and dropped to the ground.

"NANI!?" All mouths dropped to the floor.

Ghost smirked at their flabbergasted faces. The screen showed what happened in slow motion the first time around and all were shocked to see.

Ghost kicked the ball back and the other time, he had put his finger on the ball and took all its energy making it drop.

 _How!?_ The all thought, wondering about Nero Ghost crazy speed.

"I get it" Domon said. "This guy most be a goal keeper not a striker it seems were where miss informed." it was the only reason that made sense.

Fideo laughed, it was funny to watch other people reaction from this side and said "Your wrong. Nero Ghost is out top striker and turned my own Hissatsu move against me" still slight, annoyed that happened but it was worth it to see the shock on the other team faces.

Ghost didn't even use his hands, he kicked the ball without a run up and it flow high into the air.

Fideo took it from near the goal at the other side of the pitch.

"NANI!?" Everyone was thinking, wondering how this was possible.

Otonashi almost dropped her camera in shock, wondering about Ghost kicking power.

Lina was looking at this with wide-eyes, this Ghost guy was turning out to be a bigger threat then she thought and wondered what he's like as a striker if this was even the position he specialised in.

Kogure was in awe at his friends skill, if he were him, he would be boasting to the sky's about how amazing he was.

"GHOST-SAMA!" A group of girls cheered and he visible cringed.

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"MARRY ME!" 

"KICK AMERICA ASS!"

His fan club were shouting louder then everyone and he ignored them while a large part of the crowd was looking at his fan club with wide eyes, he saw his Father burst out laughing at his son predicament.

Fidio and Ghost made eye-contact as he approached the net.

He twirled around and the familiar space and incantation showed up.

" **ODIN SWORD!** " a golden sword shot at America goal keeper.

The goal keeper did a little foot work and then began to punch the air in front of him, sending shockwaves and the area around him slow down.

He did a uppercut.

" **FLASH UPPERCUT**!"

The sword made contacted with the upper cut and a huge shockwave erupted, causing anything super thin to break.

Unfortunately Ghost glasses were super thin.

The glass shattered.

Odin sword forced its way through and into the net.

The whistle blow to signal a point.

"Ghost are you okay?" His team mates asked and he know he would have to get new frames.

He took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

He ignored the collective gasps as he twirled his glasses in his hands while his face was on view for everyone to see.

He blinked and turned around to find, half of the crowd staring at him, those who didn't know what he looked like without them all had their mouths open, in shock.

Hell even some of American team had their mouths open in shock.

# Stands#

"it's about time" Fia said, "My boy looks much better without those glasses on! Why he chooses to where them is beyond me. At least he can now show off what we gave him"

Cesso looked at his wife extremely amused and said "It's because people tend to stare at him more when he doesn't have his glasses on because of the devilish looks he got from me"

" Don't you know it" Fia cooed, both of them drawing closer.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san. Not now!" Sky pleaded, he didn't want to see his parents make out in front of his Nii-san match no less. Both of his parents looked amused.

"Fine but when we get back to the hotel. Me and you are going to have some alone time" Fia whispered, the last part in Cesso who growled and Fia giggled, while the surrounding people had a red taint on their cheeks.

Sky face palmed.

#another section#

" Ghost is great! I can't wait to go up against him!" Kogure exclaimed and then he finally took notice of his surrounding and saw most of his team in shock and seemed to be staring at Ghost.

He couldn't blame him, his partner did look a lot like Hiroto when it came to looks and when he first saw Hiroto for the first time, he couldn't help but stare at the red haired and it took him quite a while to get over the shock of Nero Ghost look alike.

He wondered what was running through Hiroto head right now.

Jude sharp, was having similar thought to Kogure, long ago he wondered why Nero Ghost was wearing glasses when he didn't need them and that's when he thought about maybe he hid his face because he looked similar to Hiroto, he too was quiet shocked when Ghost face crossed his mind as soon as he saw Hiroto and was going to tell the red haired as soon as the match was over but it seems there was no need.

Endo Mamoru was looking between Hiroto and Ghost in confusion, thinking he was seeing clones and was on the verge of fainting.

 _How!?_ Hiroto was in shock, it seemed that the whole phrase that there were three people with the same face was true because it was the only thing that made sense when his eyes landed on a face the same as his own.

No not the same.

Similar to his own.

He looked more like.

"Xavier" A voice said from his right, he didn't need to look to see the shocked face of his sister, he himself had seen the pictures and couldn't deny the uncanny resemblance between the two.

Hold on...

Isn't Xavier dead!?

How the hell was he alive and why did he look so young!? Xavier should be almost twenty by now! A million question went through his mind, wondering why Ghost showed no reaction to seeing him when if he was Xavier he would have at least showed something.

Why was his calling himself Nero Ghost?

Why was he on Italy side when Xavier was Japanese?

Why didn't he show any signs of recognition when he was told earlier, his sister had met him. He would have thought that he would happy to be reunited again.

Could it be, that something happened to Xavier causing him to lose his memory?

No.

He didn't know if this was Xavier, he had only seen a little of Ghost personality but he had seen enough to say that Ghost was far from the boy he heard so much about years ago.

He know, his sister would be out of her seat first as soon as the match ended to speak with Xavier look-a-like to determine if it's really him.

That was actually what was going through Lina Schiller mind right now, she didn't know what her reaction would be if it turns out that the boy in front of her was truly Xavier, her dead brother.

Would she cry with happiness or would she give him a thoroughly tongue lashing about scaring her like that and not contacting his family all this time and going under a fake name before bursting into fresh tears and never letting him go.

One way or another, she would get to the bottom of the whole 'Nero Ghost' and 'Xavier Schiller' situation and find out what was going on.

#Pitch#

He could literal see what was going on in that woman mind right now and he know he was in a world of interrogation, when this was over.

His eyes briefly wondered to Inazuma Japan coach and lips twitched in amusement as the man was busy analysing him like something he just couldn't figure out.

The whistle blow twice to signal the end of the first round and both teams went back to their respective corners and were on a water break.

Still feeling eyes on him, he grabbed his water bottle and took off his shirt and drowned himself in water.

Exposing to them world, his scars on his back and the 'Chaos' symbol in all its glory. He could feel dozen more on his back, most in horror and others in fascination.

His team mates were used to seeing Ghost scared back so they didn't even bat a eye.

He had put a tiny photo of him and Abbey in a heart shaped locket which now hung around his neck and if anyone dare make fun of it, he would pound that person into the ground and make sure that person never speaks again.

Lina eyes roamed her possible little brother back and in horror, just about every wound a person could get was now at home on his body.

Knife wounds.

Bullet wounds.

Scratches and cuts.

She know she couldn't look away, no matter how much she wanted to look away and pretend he was still the same boy who was just like everyone else and only worried about everyday life.

 _Those scars..._ Hiroto thought, he now understood the difference between Ghost and him.

Nero Ghost was like a whole different animal then him.

What kind of hell, did this boy go through to get to where he is now?

He wasn't the only one shocked as practically the whole team was, Otonashi couldn't take the sight of it and had turned to her brother who too looked like he was just barely holding himself together.

Endo looked pale while Gouenji too wasn't feeling too good.

Even Kogure hadn't seen Ghost without his shirt on and wasn't handling the situation any better than the rest.

But the part that shocked them the most was how many cut wounds were all aimed at his neck.

The message was clear.

Someone had repeatedly tried to behead him.

Ghost put his shirt back on with his collar up.

"Ghost" Their coach said.

"yes, coach" Ghost answered.

"you'll be a striker in the second half" The coach announced and almost chuckled at the relieved looks on the team faces.

Ghost was handed him back his uniform and breathed in and out.

"Now get out there and score some goals!" The coach yelled while the American team was having a similar pep talk.

The Whistle blow and both teams came out of their corner so that the match resumed.

Unicorn was shocked to find Nero Ghost was now a striker.

Italy side cheered for their 'Monster' while the rest were waiting in anticipation, this was what they came here to see.

Inazuma Japan was finally going to collect some data on Nero Ghost.

"Things, are about to get Interesting" Ichinose said, welcoming the change, it was now time to see what this player was made of. The whole team couldn't agree with him more.

Nero Ghost know, the whole stadium was watching him so he decided he would do a little something extra for everyone.

It was Italy turn.

The whistle blow to signal the start of the second half.

Fidio passed it to Ghost.

Unicorn started moving forward.

Ghost was going to shoot it from half way across the field.

"What, he's going to shoot!?" Ichinose exclaimed, "Is he mocking us?!" thinking there was no way Ghost could score a goal from there.

Ghost kicked the ball.

It disappeared.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted, seeing the Ball vanish before their very eyes.

People then started to looking for the ball.

Ghost pointed to where the ball was.

it was in Unicorn net.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Domon exclaimed, he could not believe his eyes and so couldn't Inazuma Japan.

There was a silence before Italy side erupted into Cheers.

"THAT'S WHAT HE EXPECT FROM OUR 'PHANTOM GHOST'!" was shouted by several people.

"GHOST-SAMA!" his fan girl shouted which had seemed to have gained new members much to his horror.

"unbelievable" Endo said, which pretty much summed up, everyone thoughts. He couldn't think of anything to counter such a thing, unless he finds out how the ball could disappear. He was looking forward to facing such a shoot.

The Whistle blow to signal the point.

It was Unicorn turn with the ball.

Michele passed the ball to Dylan, who back passed it to Domon.

Ghost disappeared from view.

A lot of jaws dropped, right then as many realised why he was nicknamed the 'Phantom Ghost'

Domon had yet to notice the silence around him and noticed the Italian team seemed relaxed.

Ghost appeared right beside him.

He tripped in shock.

While many were muttering words of impossible.

Ghost caught the ball and disappeared. Unicorn never felt so much terror facing such a unknown player.

He felt the fear and he loved it.

Ghost appeared before Ichinose who almost had a heart attack.

Shouts of "Ichinose!" and "Don't let him get through!" were heard from his team mates, who were running to his aid.

Ichinose made sure not to let his eyes off Ghost, who was looking quiet bored and when he blinked.

Ghost disappeared.

Ichinose could only watch in shock as Ghost did a flip over him with the ball before landing on the ground and moving up the field.

" **POWER CHARGE!** " was heard and everyone watched in stunned silence as Ghost twisted his body at a unnatural angle and got out of the move with unnatural grace and speed.

"how!?" Dyke was wondering and other weren't that far behind him.

Ghost passed the ball to Fideo and both of them ran down the field, like the perfect duo, they used both of their smarts to get passed their opponents and Unicorn found itself out matched between the two.

Both of them, locked eye contact with each other.

Fideo twirled around.

" **ODIN SWORD**!"

Nero Ghost blasted down the pitch at a unbelievable speed that was like a rocket, his feet a blur while he ran alongside the speeding sword.

Ghost jumped and was behind the sword and spun around before striking the ball and the sword turned dark blue with a armoured Knight behind it.

" **ODIN SWORD: DOMINATION**!"

The goal keeper didn't stand a chance, it ripped through the defence like it was a paper bag and a huge explosion went off on impact.

The whistle blow to signal a point.

Italy side went wild while the other side looked on it disbelief.

Fideo breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't think him and Ghost could create a duo move together and was surprised that Ghost didn't object.

His team mates patted him on the back for a job well done and of course nobody dared to high five Ghost which Inazuma Japan took note off.

"Let's get back" Ghost said and Fideo nodded.

Despite Italy was winning by three points, Unicorn fighting spirit was still burning strong.

The whistle blow.

It blow twice after wards.

 _It's over all ready!?_ Everyone thought and they looked up at the timer and sure enough it was the end of the match.

3-0.

Italy had dominated Unicorn.

Unicorn was still in shock that the match was over and had yet to move from their spot while Italy team celebrated on their win.

Italy side went wild as shouts of 'PHANTOM GHOST!', 'OUR TEAM IS THE BEST NO ONE CAN COMPETE!', 'NICE WORK FIDEO AND GHOST!', 'ITALY,ITALY,ITALY!' the crowd was going into a frenzy.

Ghost eyes searched the crowd, immediately his eyes swept over Inazuma Japan before finding his own family.

His parents looking at him with pride in their eyes and Sky had a thumbs up which he mimicked.

Lina eyes and many others followed Ghost direction to find a very pretty little boy with black hair but what struck them the most was the fact the boy and Ghost bore a striking resemblance with each other and the couple beside him look a LOT like Ghost.

The Whistle blow and both teams shook hands with each other some said, stuff like 'good game' before they went back into their respected sections.

Despite their loss, Unicorn held their heads high while people applauded them on a job well done.

#Stands#

"Guys this is bad" Jude said, when Italy was about to leave.

"I know what you mean, their speed and that power was unbelievable." Kazemaru said, eyes not leaving Nero Ghost.

"No that's not what I mean" Jude said while the rest looked at their strategist in confusion.

"What he means is that Nero Ghost wasn't sweating" Gouenji said.

" What has that got to do with anything?" Endo asked, for a good portion of the team.

"When you sweat it means, there is some strain on your body and you undergoing some intense fiscal exercise. What does it mean when you're running and there is absolutely no strain?" Kudou Michiya.

Surprisingly Kogure caught on really fast to what he was implying and said.

"Ghost wasn't trying"

This was met with silence.

"So what your trying to tell us is that he wasn't even showing us his true abilities? Impossible!" Hijikata said.

"It's a known fact, that never in a anyone of his matches, Nero Ghost nobody has even seen him sweat" Otonashi said, checking the team and couldn't believe what she was reading.

The news, made the chances of winning slim to none, if the guy was this powerful without even taking the match seriously, imagine how crazy it would be if he did.

"What a Monster" Jude just had to say, which pretty much summed up the whole situation.

Endo saw the whole team was losing heart with the news and said. " Hey, what's wrong with you guys! If he's never sweated before, we'll try like crazy and then we'll just be the first team to make him try! If we just believe in ourselves, we can come out on top!"

Nero Ghost sneered inwardly at the human boy who had make number one on his hit list so fast, it's wasn't even funny.

Italy team went back to the changing rooms, while cheering for their victory.

Ghost just stayed quiet and got changed.

"Well done, Orpheus on not only did you win the match, you dominated it" the coach said, as he came in. He know that he choose the right players for the team and the unexpected team work from Fideo and Ghost was just a bonus.

"Coach" A quiet voice said, drawing his attention.

"yes Ghost?" The man answered.

"My parents are here so is it okay for me to stay for the night at their place?" He asked, he know that not informing him would likely get him kicked out of the tournament.

The man breath hitched. "Your parents are here, right now?! As in Cesso and Fia Ghost!" he noticed everyone was looking at him like he'd grown to heads before he cuffed and said "Sure, fine but be here for morning practise"

"Cool." Ghost said, before leaving, dressed in a green shirt and black tie with black jack and baggy black jeans and boots and top hat.

He was getting more than a couple of looks from girls who were sporting blushes as he went to say hello to his family while the crowd was spreading out outside.

Avoiding Inazuma Japan.

"Well if it isn't our big winner today" His mother said, in Italian.

He blushed a bit, ignoring the heart that where appearing on the surrounding female faces and scratched his head in embarrassment. "It was really nothing."

"Nii-san, you were awesome! You were so fast, I couldn't even see you move!" Sky exclaimed, Nero was like the second coming of the flash.

Nero bent down smiled and took something out of his pocket and Sky eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he landed on the sugary goodness that was Mango Gummy Candy. "I told you I'll get some" while Sky took it eagerly.

"Thanks, Nii-san!" Sky mouth stuffed with the candy while he was amused.

"Are you coming over later, son?" His father asked.

"Yep, I got the okay from Coach" He said, with a smile that made a lot of girls swoon.

"That's good to hear, why don't we-"

"HEY ISN'T THAT THE GHOST FAMILY OVER THERE!" Was heard and his father visible cringed, it seemed like a Italy reporter had found them when they were sure they were safe in the crowd.

Hundreds of Paparazzi rushed to them asking questions and Nero disappeared from view leaving, the rest of his family to deal with the heat.

He popped next to a startled Kogure Yuuya and Inazuma Japan group.

" Are you mad?! You almost gave us a heart attack!" Zaizen Touko, the daughter of the Japans president yelled and Ghost was surprised by how loud she could yell.

Ghost brushed her off, raising her annoyance level and turned to Kogure and said. "I'm bored, let's do something fun, Kogure-san like the good old days" he said, with a slight accent in his voice, feeling eyes on him he turned to find the whole of Inazuma Japan looking at him while Luna looked like she was about to drag him away.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked.

Urabe Rika was the first to snap out of it was currently up in his face.

Well looking upward, he was a couple of inches taller than her.

She stared at his face long and hard before dragging Hiroto into full view.

Ghost and Hiroto stared at each other, taking note of every detail before turning to Rika and asking. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

They all fall down anime style.

"YOU TWO LOOK A LIKE!" They all yelled.

"oh, right" He said, not really caring. "I know that"

Hiroto sweat dropped.

" Can I take Kogure-san with me now?" He asked, still with the accent to the Japan coach.

"HOLD IT!" A voice called out, they all turned to Lina who was looking at Ghost with a determined look. "I need to ask you something"

"Okay..." Ghost trailed off knowing where this was heading.

"but not here, we need to go somewhere private" She said, Ghost blinked in confusion and said "permitted that we discuss what eludes you about me. I exceedingly endorse that we converse in a coffee store that is adjacent to the store that says 'Fruity yoghurt'. I find it quiet applicable, don't you concur?" the more that came out of his mouth the more their jaws dropped.

"Adj, wha-?" Endo said, trying to process what he just heard, hurting himself in the process even Jude sharp was looking at him in surprise.

"Was that even Japanese?" someone asked.

"Oh, sorry. What I trying to say is, do you want to have our talk at a nearby coffee shop where we won't be disturbed?" He said and Lina seemed to snap out of her shock.

Kogure decided to step in and said with no small amount of pride. "Ghost is really smart and was the brains behind the mathematics behind my pranks back in those days. Without him, I couldn't pull nearly as enough pranks, then we did. Tell them how high your IQ is"

"Um, Kogure-san I don't want to. I don't want to be stared at more than I am right now" and they looked around and sure enough a lot of people were looking their way.

Kogure blushed in embarrassment.

" Well Miss Schiller do you want to go?" He asked and she nodded, determined to get some answers while Hiroto shook his head at his sister determination.

Moments later a cab appeared and Lina got in along with Ghost.

Lina observed his face a bit more while Ghost got out his phone to distract her from his gaze. He kept on seeing Red eyes follow him.

It seems his guardian was here to oversee what he would do when the question pops up and if he was successful in making his former sister certain, he wasn't her dead brother.

He paid the cab driver and helped Lina out of the cab.

Where they both walked in and Ghost order a table in the corner behind some fake bushes, perfect privacy place.

Both of them sat down while Ghost order a slice of strawberry cake. "Do you want anything?" he asked, she shook her head for no as he saw in the corner of his eye, his guardian sitting down just across them, acting like he was reading the newspaper.

Lina took a deep breath and got out a folder and said "I just want to ask you a few questions since I work in the soccer field"

He rose an eyebrow and said "Really? Shoot" taking a bit out of the cake.

"First question, what is your name?" watching his mouth very closely, she could always tell when Xavier was lying.

"Nero Ghost" He said, automatically which surprised her.

"Next question, what is your date of birth?" Again looking at him.

"September the 5th" He said, taking a another bite of his cake.

"How old are you?" she said, wondering why if he was Xavier, that he looked so young when he should be nearly twenty years old.

"I'm 15 years old" He said, chuckling at her surprised face.

"What country were you born in?" She said, she needed this cleared up, so far there was no indication that he was lying.

"Isn't it obvious? I was born in Italy" He said, raising an eyebrow at the question.

" I know but this is necessary" she said, "Now what school do you go to?"

He smirked finding her amusing. "I graduated from school like five months ago. I went to school called 'Athena Acdemey' in Italy, perhaps you've heard of it"

 _Bingo. So he is the one Ryuu talked about._ She thought."Who are your parents and what do they do for a living?"

"My parents are Cesso and Fia Ghost. There both superstars who specialise in acting and modelling, their quite famous back home" He said. "I have a little brother too if you must know, he's two years old and his name is Sky because when he was a small baby and couldn't even walk yet, he would always climb on top of my head" chuckling at that "he's was so cute" startling her by the love in his eyes when he talked about them.

 _What's this feeling of hurt?_ She thought, feeling her heart clench but she pressed on. "What made you play soccer? It says here you haven't been playing for more than four years now"

He smiled, it came off a little shark like and made her shift uncomfortably before replying. "Would you believe if I told you. I felt like it, that I was bored? and then half way through the national tournament back home, I found out. I was following in my own mother footsteps so it became a mission for me to surpass her. I won the Nationals two times and just being here means I have succeed."

Lina stared at him for a long time, while he still had that slightly creepy smile on and said "Now let move onto something else. Has anything strange ever happen to you?"

He saw his guardian flash his eyes over to them in the corner of his eye and know that he must not expose the secret.

"No, not that I can think of" He mused, ordering a plate of tomato slices much to her shock at seeing him exactly enjoy it when Xavier avoided the fruit like the plague.

Now to get on with the real questions. "ten years ago, my little brother died. I'm sure you know of that" she said.

"Yeah, it was very easy to come to the conclusion that Hiroto was adopted" making sure his accent was much stronger on Hiroto name than anywhere else.

" His name was Xavier Schiller and he was only nine years old when he was murdered, my father was devastated" She said, watching his reaction carefully, she was so glad, his murder was finally arrested and brought to justice.

She had never seen her father so at peace with himself behind bar no less.

"And for a time, the two of us were divided and we managed to drag a helpless little boy who just wanted someone to care for him in our conflict" she said.

"What's that got to do with me? Get to the point" He said, rather coldly. He hated the whole useless monolog to ask one question that was ten words are less.

Lina flinched at the coldness in his voice, it was the same as the time in the graveyard and decided to hurry thing up.

"Were where you ten years ago?" she asked.

"Simple in my home country. I was like what, five at that time? I remember my parents brought in my first home tutor. good times" he said and she didn't question the evil smile that was on his face and said "Now final question"

"bring it on" He said.

"...Where did you get those scars on your back from? What does that symbol stand for" She said, really concerned about him.

His eyes darken and grow so much colder it scared her and he said in a bone chilling voice.

" **It is none of you business, Woman. It's family matters** "

Before she know what was happening she was standing up to defend herself.

" Well I worried about you!"

He sneered and spat out. " **Why would you be worried for someone who you only met once? You're not family, you're not my manager and you are certainly not my coach. Don't even pretend to care** " get out of his seat to leave.

"Of course, I care about you Xavier!" The words came out of her mouth before she even realised it and he froze and turned around with a look that made her take a step back.

"What did you just call **me**?"

She gulped, she decided to put it all out there.

"Don't you think it's weird, that my brother dies and then years later, you show up looking almost exactly alike and you raise old feelings that had died out years ago! Please Xavier remember who you were before! Remember the family you left behind! I didn't care if you've changed! I'm sure we can get you to remember and change you back and re-welcome into our family, Father would be overjoyed to have you back!"

Silence was met with her outburst which was broken by a small chuckle which quickly turned into full blown laughter.

This went on for five minutes.

"I haven't laughed like that in years! You could make a caree out of being a comedian. You crack me up" He wiped away a tear before he saw her expression.

"Oh, wait. Your serious aren't you?" He said, before humming and said.

"There so many flaws in that one statement but a above all else, there is the biggest flaw that put's your theory to nothing. It's the biggest difference that could separate two people!"

"And what difference is that?" She asked, eying him specially.

"not going to tell you. It's one of the biggest secrets of all time. If it got out, people perception of reality would change drastically and I don't want that to happen. It's good to leave the world as ignorant as possible until you simply can't hind it anymore" he said, feeling her mind cogs turning, trying to figure out what could be so big to effect the whole world. "Secondly, I look like this because I got my appearance from both my parents, I'm sure you saw them and I look more like my father then my mother which I got my eyelashes and cheekbones from and not to mention why natural wavy hair from. Thirdly, why would I want to be part of your family?" he spat out, making her step back. "I have both parents who love me, a little brother who I had watched grow and adores me. Friends who could really kick ass and don't talk all about that 'we believe in you', bullshit! Hell I even have a fiancée! Who I watched beat up members of my fan club like a demon and I have never been so in love! So tell me why should I leave or drag all that with me to join a family that I know NOTHING about! who's opinion with mine will clash on more than occasion, forcing all my family member to bond with yours simply because you had thought in that head of yours that 'he's looks like Xavier so he must be Xavier. Let's force him to be part of my family'. News flash woman, life doesn't work like that" he didn't mean to let some of what he truly believes in drip into his speech.

Lina looked like the world had come crashing down and his heart broke seeing her expression. "I-im sorry I-i didn't know what came over me. I apologise, let us start over from the beginning." she then, forcing the tears back.

"my name is Lina Schiller. I hope we could we can become good friend" forcing a smile and put her hand out for him to shake.

He sneered and said. "No thanks, I've already formed an opinion about you. Good day Miss Schiller, say hi to your little brother for me. He's going to need all the luck he can get" and with that he walked out.

He missed Lina heart stricken expression.

He felt like a dick.

And scene!

Longest chapter yet! Ghost confrontation with Lina was emotional one and I am proud of writing this. Next chapter, Hiroto and Ghost confrontation and more than a few punches are exchanged.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titan.

Enjoy!

Sorry no confrontation with Hiroto in this chapter but defiantly in the next one.

6: Dealing with angels and devils.

"GHOST!" and Nero Ghost cringed as his ears were assaulted with an all too familiar voice.

Did he dare to look?

Too bad, the owner was suddenly next to him so he couldn't ignore him.

"Ghost, you didn't tell me you were in this part of the world! We could have totally hang on like old times!" Light Shugo, number one Chaos power said, sporting blue big large headphones around his neck, darkish green puffy coat and black jeans with trainers and blond slightly messy.

You wouldn't think he was a Mangaka at first glance.

" I didn't because I didn't want you to know" he said bluntly and Light anime cried and he forced himself not to sweat drop.

"That's not very nice! Were the love?" Light asked, it was then he noticed there was some bags under Light eyes, meaning he had a couple of sleepless nights.

" It went and died as soon as you made yourself know" Ghost said coldly and Light sighed, his best friend hadn't changed a bit.

" So what are you doing on a island like this? I came to do research for scenery I can use and what better way than on this kind of island. It kind of reminds me of Pompeii except for there is no volcano but a mountain instead." Light said, and many people glanced at him in horror when he described the island as another version of Pompeii.

"Light if you must know. I'm going to see Inazuma Japan and some other teams play against some angels and devils" He said and almost groan when Light eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"REALLY!? Now I have to come! I've never seen one before and I could do angels and devil arc in my manga off of this!" Light exclaimed.

"Still as loud as ever Light" Ghost sighed, "Fine but you have to wear your uniform. The chances that you get spotted is much lower than if you go completely visible and dressed like that. How the hell would you explain what you're doing there and where you got the knowledge from" sending a pointed look at Light who rose his hand in surrender.

" Fine, luckily, I have it on me right now. So where is this so called match?" Light said and they stopped and he looked up.

It was the mountain in the middle of the island.

 _You have got to be kidding me!_ Light said, he had a rough idea of where the angels live and the devil where it was obvious like light and day.

"I go down and watch the match with the devils while you watch the match with the angels, don't worry you'll come and join me as soon as the angels match is over." Ghost said and then freaking went through the rock and made his way down below in his pocket dimension while Light put on his helmet and disappeared upwards to find where the Angels were playing.

Light watched the angels match on a balcony while snapping some photos soundless with no flashes so he wouldn't be caught.

While Ghost was busy scoffing at how low devils had fallen to use Soccer as a method of battle and deciding important decisions.

It just goes to show, how warless the world was when it came to battling and it just made it that much easier to take over the planet through his method.

However something had been bothering since he got down here.

He stretched out his senses to locate what it was and followed it to a secret chamber.

Where he met a big rock.

No there was a demon trapped inside it and it seemed like it was waking up.

It was so weak and no it couldn't keep its self conscious for very long.

 _How interesting..._

As expected, Light came down to join him after the angels match ahead of Endo Mamoru and his friends.

They both watched to see the angels had been 'possessed' by the 'demon lord' and turned into dark angels which made even Ghost scoff.

Light agreed with his reaction, you would think a demon lord who just woke up had better things to do then possess some angels and make then play soccer.

Endo Mamoru influence was being splashed everywhere and it was so thick too, that it was no wonder that both the angels and the devil managed to turn against their belief and come out like they were totally different people.

It was sickening to watch as all of them shake Endo Mamoru hands like old time friends and not just enemies a couple of seconds ago.

Such was the terror that was Endo Mamoru.

Light was glad, that he had a pendent to protect him from all the bright stuff while Ghost didn't bat any eye and it looked like the influence died when it touch his body.

"Go on without me" Ghost grunted before going through the wall and into the metro chamber.

Light shrugged and teleported back to his apartment.

Sein, Desuta and the others of the 'demon king' said their goodbyes to the humans which they had become friends with and went up to the meter chamber, intent on finding a permanent solution to their problem.

What nobody expected to see was, a tall figure in a dark cloak with the symbol for Chaos on it back, running a hand over the purple meter surfaces.

"Hey, you! How the hell did you get in here!" Desuta exclaimed, once they all snapped out of their shock.

" This area is restricted to humans!" Sein said, captain of the dark angels.

The others looked over the cloaked figure with understandable wary.

" Have your sense dulled so much that you do not know what is right in front of you?" a dull bland voice said, as it continued to look inside the non-activate crystal and seemly stare at the super natural thing inside it.

"What!" A person yelled, taking it as a clear insult and was about to step forward and give the figure a piece of his mind when none other than Desuta stepped in front looking at the figure with wary.

"What are you?" Desuta asked, now that he focused his senses he could tell that whatever was in front of them, couldn't be classed as a human and instead he felt strangely drawn to it and know his team mates where feeling the same way.

" At last, someone with brain!" The figure exclaimed, turning towards them and tearing it's eyes away from the rock. "I am in fact not human and I take being even thought of one as insult to my heritage which considers humans, food to be eaten and not to be friends with and I must say, I am highly disappointed in you so called 'angels and devils' having fallen so low that this thing" pointing to the purple rock. "Scares the hell out of you and offers it two sacrifices so that he would be repeatedly sealed away wouldn't it be better if you actually dealt with the problem instead of kidnapping humans and offering them up to this thing?"

"WHY YOU-!" Desuta was ready to charge and so where the devoted followers of the demon lord.

Sein and his team managed to step in on time, their sense were screaming at them to not engage the inhuman figure.

"What do you what? What are you here for?" Sein asked.

"Humm" The figure mused. "I just happened to hear that two human girls were kidnapped by two mysterious wing like people. I must say I am highly disappointment with you all, you've fallen so low that you are classed as advanced humans and not actual angel and devils. I will be blunt with you. Your wings are only there for decoration, aren't they? Tell me, what ability do you have that humans won't have in a couple of years?"

His answer was met with silence as they were all stunned speechless.

"Exactly my point and going against your morals so easily was pathetic to watch. However I can't really blame you, you where up against Endo Mamoru. I just thought you would have put up more of a fight" He mused, a throne like chair came out of nowhere, surprising all of them and flung one leg around it.

" Where not pathetic! We all lost fair and square! and the demon lord was sealed" Desuta said, not knowing where this was going.

"Yes but your all so different it disgusts me" The figure spat out and they all took a step back at the venom in the figure voice.

"I expected the change in the angel since you are creatures of the light so it's natural however what greatly disturbs me is how weak willed you devils are to Endo Mamoru influence. I would have thought you would at least notice all that influence giving out like candy. You should have immediately detected the boy aura and fought it to the bitter end but you didn't. Tell me has you senses dulled so much that you can't tell the humans apart?" he asked and they suddenly found themselves in a throne like room with the figure on top.

 _Who is he?_ Sein thought, sensing great power from the seemingly harmless figure.

" and how is this any of your business?" one of the twin guardians said.

The figure smirked coldly and the temperature dropped. "Good to know someone is still active even in their old age. I propose a deal"

"A deal?" the other old man said, eyeing the figure sceptically.

"Yes, how about this. I am willing to return all of you to your natural state since you haven't even tried to maintain your origin forms. Do you even remember that you did not always look like this?" He said, and they could feel the grin from here.

" and what's in it for you?" Sein asked, wondering why the figure would do that.

"Simple, I want total control of this mountain and have you all working under me to make weapons of mass destruction" He said not sugar coating and coming straight to the point.

"We won't do that!"

"you can take that deal and shove it up your ass!"

"who are you to demand something like that from us!"

"Who am I you say?" The figure mused, rolling up his sleeve to show the three rings and the devils side eyes widened seeing them and immediately dropped to their knees.

"I am highly sorry we insulted your highness. We did not know who you were" Desuta said while Sein looked at his recently claimed friend in shock. He had never heard that that tone from him in all the years they've been at each other throats and to see him look so... _submissive and scared._ Was just something he could not comprehend.

"Well, It seems, all your memories have not dulled and can still recognise what these are and what they represent" The figure said, amused at how the devil side altitude did a one eighty as soon as they saw the rings.

" No my lord" Desuta said.

Sein and his team looked back and forth wondering what the hell was going on.

"Can someone tell me what is going on!?" Elfel, the defender for Tenkuu no Shito and Dark angel, said.

" May I explain to them, my lord. " one of the old man said and he nodded.

The man turned to the angel side and said in a tone that they had never heard before and it inspired a bit of fear in their hearts and said " There are several stages of position in hell. The very bottom are the devils, they are being like us" shocking the other team. " Next we have the demons who have advanced enough in skill to considered stronger then devils. Than we have the demon lords and then there are the demons that make you pray that you never encounter or do anything to get on their hit list. Then there are royal guards themselves. They are the elite of the elites and never come down to earth. One did countless decades ago and they almost destroyed this planet with just their barely their hands alone which is nothing compared to what they could do with their weapons and at the very top. Is the king of hell himself and those rings on our lord fingers mean he is the next successor to the throne"

Sein and the others couldn't believe what they were hearing, apparently the being in front of them was powerful enough to kill them so easily before they even know they were dead.

" Now do you accept my offer? Gain your ability back for helping me go to war with the world? Fair deal, no?" The figure said, he know the devils will be all for it.

They were dark creatures after all.

" I'm sorry we decline" the other old man said and Ghost sighed, this was too be expected from a creature of the light.

" I accept"

"Brother!"

" good" Ghost said and snapped his fingers and a layer of rock and ice trapped the angel side in place. "Let's get rid of this pesky bug problem" ignoring the shouts to release them.

The devil followed their lord to the rock.

Ghost kicked it.

It shattered.

There was a ear piercing screaming and the devil's took a step back in fear of their former master.

A dark aura started to rise from the shattered remains and formed a big shadow like figure.

" I **M** F **RE** E!" multiple voice said at once followed by a crackle. " **F** OR TOO LONG H **AV** E I BEEN TR **APP** ED HERE. I **WILL NOW** E **NCA** SE THE WO **RLD** IN TOTAL DARK **NE** SS."

" You can do that when I'm done with it" A voice said coldly.

And the demonic figure looked down and started laughing at the figure below and said " And who **are you** to stop me-" he was cut off when Ghost struck his arm inside the demon king.

"Impossible, how can you touch me!" It howled and then it felt pain.

Lots of pain.

" G **ET** OUT! GET O **UT**! IT H **URT** S!" Ghost ignored the demon while receiving looks of awe from his new followers.

"For too long have you controlled this mountain. It's time for you... to **DIE!** " with that he gathered up energy into his right arm.

The demon realised only too late what he was doing and shouted for him to stop it. It didn't want to have its power absorbed and then killed, like a fool.

It was a demon lord, Dammit!

It screamed and cursed to its last breath before it's power was stripped from him and he died, powerless.

The devils looked at their new master in awe and admiration before getting down on knee while the angels looked at him in horror and fear.

What they had just scene was the stuff of nightmares.

"Monster!" Sein couldn't help but say.

Ghost ignored him and looked at his new followers and said "leave. I want to deal with the angel personally" he said and they didn't need to be told twice after all, they were free from their oath to the demon king.

When the door closed and Ghost made sure nobody could hear them by putting up a silencing barrier.

The angels were currently glaring daggers at him and he put his hands up and said " That's no way to treat the person who saved you from being possessed by that thing again" he grinned, showing his much sharper teeth.

"What do you plan to do with us?" The old man said.

"Good straight to the point as always. I like you" Ghost mused and said "You see I'm in a predicament, you can either join me of your own free will or I will do it the other way."

"We will never join you in war!" Sein said, glaring "The humans will find out what you're doing and put a stop to you before it's too late even if we die here!" he said with conviction with shouts of agreement from the others.

Ghost yawned and said "Guess what? I have a good number of HUMAN foot soldiers who are will to go to war right now but what we lack is the weapons and you guys have the knowledge to build them so your useful so you can't die here" he snapped his fingers and their eyes widened to find, the ice and rock that held them in place was growing!

They tried to get out but the thing was stubborn and encased them fully into each of their own respected cocoons.

They glowed faint yellow and weird engraving on them.

Ghost sat on his throne chair, waiting for the process to be over.

What the cocoons were doing was simple. They were changing them back to their default forms while installing a deep sense of loyalty into them.

In a couple of hours, Inazuma Japan would have gone from being their friend to their enemy which they must destroy. It was sucking out all the influence they had absorbed from Endo Mamoru and erasing what it meant to be a angel.

Heck, angels like Sein won't even remember their own name.

They would be reborn and have a fresh start. A start that can be easily influenced and that where the devils will 'educate' the new recruits while still keeping their knowledge from their past lives.

The cocoons were turning red before they seemed to crack open and smoke came out.

Gone was Tenkuu no Shito in its place were eleven extremely beautiful angels.

Or fallen angels.

Their beauty was other worldly. Gone were the small tiny pathetic wings that were just barely visible instead in place were big crystal white wings that were at least two meters in length with a halo on top of each member head even the old man no longer looked even half his age, in place was a young man with short white hair and crystal blue eyes.

If he hadn't been in the room an hour ago, he would have asked who they were and he looked at the spot where Sein was encased and found a average height boy with silver short messy hair with emerald eyes that could bewitch anybody. His face was the face of angel, someone who could do no harm.

You wouldn't suspect a devil behind those features.

The former Tenkuu no Shito looked around confused where they were.

"Greetings, I trust you all had a nice rest?" a voice called out and they all looked up and eyes landed on a figure and in their minds spoke on word.

Master.

Their Creator.

Who they obeyed without question.

They all got down on one leg and bowed their head.

"Master" they all said at the same time.

The former Sein said. "We are at yours to command"

Ghost smiled cruelly and said. "Tell me, do you all have names?"

Former Sein answered. "We do not, Master. We were just born."

Ghost nodded, seeing that they did not remember who they were before and said "I will gladly name you all but let's call your brothers in, shall we"

To say that Makai Gundam Z were shocked was the understatement of the year.

They couldn't believe that the people in front of them were the same people that they had been at war with for countless years.

" Desuta"

Desuta torn his eyes away from the angel who was once Sein, who judging by the curious way he was looking at him, didn't know who he was and said "Yes sir."

"make sure to get the new members of the family, used to the life on this mountain and brief them on what I require them to do. Make sure they are up to speed." Ghost said.

"Yes sir" Desuta said, looking at the transformed angels.

"I will check up on your progress in a couple of days so do not disappoint"

Shout's of 'yes sir' and 'yes master' was heard.

Ghost grinned before disappearing into thin air.

At the same time, Inazuma Japan felt a feeling of dread overwhelm them.

 _Unfortunately it never crossed their mind that something was seriously wrong with Sein and the others on Liocott island._

And scene!

I hope you like this chapter! Ghost army just keep growing and growing. Honestly I can't wait to write the chapter where Ghost stops hiding and attacks the world and what would happen when the world peace is disturbed and world war 3 starts? Will it drag Endo and the other into the bloodshed? or will the world remember it's old ways and go down kicking and screaming?


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titian.

Enjoy!

Ch 7: Raised as a Ghost.

" Welcome back, My lord" Hunter said, now able to sense his master presence. He got down on one knee as soon as his Master came into view.

Nero Ghost stopped in front of his Chaos power and observed the boy in front of him.

Hunter wore a slim leather suit with the symbol for Chaos on the back. A tall weird shaped sword was clench tightly, more than ten times his body weight while currently glowing blue like a glow stick with electricity cursing through it. His body drenched in sweat from head to toe and his breathing was a bit irregular from heavy training no doubt, trying to use his chosen weapon maximum power.

His eyes were drained of all life and his face was a blank mask as he looked down, waiting for his master to give him permission to get up.

" You may raise, Hunter" He said and Hunter immediately stood and locked eyes with his master and said in a monotone.

"Master, have you come to watch over my training? I have just recently obtained full mastery of 'Warblade' that you had given to me" The electricity disappeared from the blade and it stopped glowing blue to show his power over it.

Ghost looked at the blade before saying. "Very good Hunter. I cannot wait to see its use on the battle field. Unfortunately I did not come to oversee your training. I came here to do this" he snapped his finger.

Roots came out of the ground and took hold of Hunter.

Hunter didn't struggle as he was hoisted up into the air but he did ask.

"Master are you punishing me? have I done something to offend you" Full accepting this is some kind of 'punishment'.

It really goes to show you, how far the boy had become.

Ghost smiled coldly and said "No this is not punishment. It's time for you to go to sleep"

Hunter eyes flashed with recognition and said. "So it's time for me to sleep? my lord does that mean-

"Yes Hunter, the next time we see each other. You will be in the real world" Ghost finished off and Hunter smirked, evilly.

" Make sure to raise hell when you wake up. The personality that is currently controlling your body will be set to default. 'Taiyou' would be sucked into your sword and it would be willing to answering any questions you have about the real world. I have also prepared an escort for you. It's a cloaked figure with my symbol. You'll know as soon as you see him."

"Yes Master" and with that Hunter was wrapped in a cocoon and forced into hibernation while small roots were growing out of it, really slowly.

Ghost predicted, it would take ten years for them to reach the very top and when that happens, Hunter would teleported back to his real body.

"Goodnight Hunter. See you in ten years" with that he vanished.

.

.

.

.

Nero Ghost woke up.

He blinked and shifted his eyes, remembering that he was still in his dorm room and groaned, he know practise would start soon.

How he missed the days where he could get up whenever he felt like it.

After all he was raised as a Ghost.

Taught to never be truly awake and be on guard against anything since from a early age, assassin's would come after him because he was the sole heir of the Ghost fortune and thought by killing him, his parents will be tricked into handing over their fortune.

That's why he had so many training instructors to learn to defend himself, after of course, their background was checked out and completely legit.

With so many people trying to either kill him or kidnapped him, he was surprised that their hasn't been an incident with his little brother Sky.

Yet.

He groaned as he got up and went about his usual morning routine.

"Code 2111"

Gone was the tiny small room in its place was a state of the art, training ground.

He put on the shoes that Ryuu gave him and put them on to a hundred times, earth gravity and immediately felt the difference as he applied his full strength and went running around a track, his feet felt like boulders as he ran, six times around the track and then he took a chair and did a hand stand which quickly turned into him doing it with one finger while trying to balance the chair.

He was completely naked while doing so and it was ice cold in temperature, a level that would have seen humans dead in ten minutes while he managed to brush it off, after all he was cold blooded and he felt right at home.

There was a buzzing sound and the chair disappeared, he flip over to land on his own two feet and robotic arms went to work on making him look presentable to world by the end of it, his hair was returned to its former glory, he was fully clothed in his soccer uniform.

He gave a inhuman grin as he picked up a tomato and his coat while walking out, intending to join his 'team mates'.

After all, they've learnt that you just simply never wake up Nero Ghost.

He found his 'team' out back and seemed to be gathered around something.

More like someone.

As he got closer he know who he was looking at.

Ray Dark.

His scent was unmistakable and why did he dye his hair, blond?

Ray Dark now going under the analysis, Mister K was looking over the team he had managed to boot the coach and the manager out of the way to obtain ownership of this team.

Orpheus.

Italy National team.

The team that had _that_ player on it.

Nero Ghost.

He had just finished introducing himself to the team when the player he been looking forward to seeing came in view.

His mind going over Ghost personal file that he had somehow 'acquired' and could literal feel the boy presence as he came closer.

He could feel the boy power that was slipping out.

 _Magnificent_ He thought, this player was like his revenge over Jude and soccer in one package.

But he couldn't dump all his hopes on this one boy, he had to see exactly with his own eyes what he was working with.

"Ghost" someone seemed to have finally noticed him, simply because the air was suddenly getting colder.

He didn't say anything as he finally stood with the group.

Mister K glanced at him and said "Like I explained to everyone earlier. My name is Mister K and I will be your new coach"

Ghost didn't spare him a glance. "Whatever, I got places to be so let's get practise over and done with" and Mister K hid a frown, it seemed like Nero Ghost was one of those types that were heard to motivate.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

" Alright, I want you to all do eight laps around the pitch. No slowing down or I will make you miss lunch and make you watch the others eat their lunch in front of you" was Mister K harsh announcement as many looked at him in disbelief.

"That's madness!" some shouted.

"You can't do that!" another shouted.

Ghost didn't care and actually started running much to everyone surprise, he wanted to get this over and done with, so he could see what Inazuma Japan were up to.

Everyone exchanged looks and one after the other, they started running.

Ghost stayed in the lead all the way with Fideo in second.

Mister K looked at Nero Ghost run the whole thing like he was walking in the park, he couldn't help but be in awe at Ghost stamina.

Most of the team was breathing heavy as they body screamed out to stop.

The eight lap finished and almost everyone fall on the floor, clutching their stomach trying to get as much oxygen as possible through their nose.

 _Pathetic_ Ghost thought, as he looked at his scattered team mates on the floor.

" Ghost do another ten laps" Mister K ordered and he levelled Ray Dark with a stare before he started running again.

" This is unfair! Why is Ghost doing more laps?" Someone said, with distrust in his voice.

" Mister K much have figured out that Ghost has a much longer stamina than us. He must want to see his limit" Fideo said, completely understanding Mister K point of view although the rest of the team saw this as a chance to somehow attack a team mate and distrust grow in the team.

Ghost finished twenty minutes later and he still wasn't sweating and Mister K was forced to admit, he simply didn't have the time to found out the boy boundaries but judging from what he saw, this boy could be the only person in the team.

No the whole tournament that had a stamina far superior than the rest.

No wonder Ghost had yet to sweat yet since one match is ninety minutes.

"Okay everyone stretch for ten minutes and then split yourselves into two." Mister K commanded and sat down on a nearby bench.

Obviously, Mister K attitude was rubbing some of the players in the team the wrong way.

They did as instructed and stretched for ten minutes and then were divided into two teams, the blue bibs and non bibs.

Except for him.

He gave Mister K a blank look.

" Ghost you will not training with the team instead you would be training yourself and by the end of this week. I want to be all rested up for the match against Inazuma Japan" Mister K said.

 _Favouritism_! was going through everyone head.

"No" Ghost shot back, surprising everyone including Mister K.

"What!?" Mister K exclaimed.

" Are you deaf?" Ghost glared making Mister K step back. "I don't want to sit back and watch the rest of the team go through hell. In fact I do not even want to be in the match against Japan team. Not when the reason behind it is so pitiful and you want to use by like some prawn. News flash, _Mister K_ " putting emphasis on that word making Ray Dark eyes widen. " No Ghost has ever been someone pawn and why should I make an exception to you of all people."

He disappeared before Ray Dark could say anything leaving one stunned group and one seething head coach.

# Japan side#

Everyone crowed around Otonashi laptop.

"Okay I did some research on Nero Ghost and this is what I found" Otonashi said and then she noticed how she barely had any room. "Um guys can you back up?" she asked.

"Sorry" They all took two steps back allowing her some space.

" It says here he hasn't been playing soccer for that long, it hasn't even been four years" Otonashi said, much to ever shock since thieve been playing soccer since they were just little kids and here was someone that only just started playing.

What a huge blow to their ego.

" Otonashi can you tell me what he did before?" Jude sharp asked his sister.

" It says here that he was basically causing trouble, just look at this" Otonashi exclaimed in shock as many drew closer to the screen and they gasped.

" This person is a grade A delinquent" Tobitaka Seiya exclaimed, all he did was skip school and fight on rear occasions and yet as he read further down. Nero Ghost records put his own to shame.

" Setting a pool on fire!"

" smashing up windows and school property"

"Getting into fights with other students!"

" Blowing up an entire building"

" I thought I got away with that one" a voice mused and they all jumped out of their skin to reveal that Nero Ghost was standing right in the middle.

" Fun times in school" Ghost said, fondly, thinking back.

"H-how did you get in here!?" Fubuki Shiro asked.

Ghost blinked owlishly. "Isn't it obvious? I came through the front door. I'm surprised you didn't hear me come in" he lied, smoothly.

" Um, Ghost not that I'm not happy to see you or anything" Kogure trailed off. "But why are you here?"

" It don't want to go back to my team" Ghost admitted much to their shock as he took a seat. "You see my team has a new coach called Mister K and he taking the fun out of the sport. Just this morning, he made me run ten more laps than the others. In my book that's a reason to leave"

" Did you coach have long blond hair and dark shades" Jude asked, getting the suspicion it was his former mentor.

Ghost faked surprise. " Right on, how did you know?! Anyway I'm not playing in the match against you. I just lost my fire, I'm bored" he admitted much to the group shock.

Does that mean they weren't facing Nero Ghost in the next match!?

They couldn't believe there luck!

They should be celebrating but it kind of felt like Ghost was looking down on all of them.

"You" Ghost turned around to see none other them Hiroto giving him a certain look.

"What did you do to my sister?" Hiroto asked, every since the day she came back from talking to Ghost, she hadn't been the same since no matter how much she tried to hide it.

There was a stunned silence.

"What do you mean?" Ghost asked, " All I did was answer some basic questions that she asked me as honestly as I could" and Hiroto could feel that he was faking his clueless and that seemed to irritate him.

" Lies!" Hiroto cried out, they had never heard that tone from their striker before. "I know for a fact, she asked you much more than that"

Ghost eyes widened 'remembering' "Oh, you mean the whole 'Xavier' thing" stunning everyone as people cast their minds back to a few months ago. " Your sister got annoying, she went into this long prolong about your family history, seriously who cares? Then she had the gull to ask me about my scars, I mean it none of her business and she said she was 'worried' about me. Then she went on to saying that I was her dead younger brother? I laughed myself for ten minutes until I realised she was serious. I than told her exactly my thoughts on the subject and we parted ways. I have never met a more irritating woman in lif-"

Hiroto punched him in the face.

"Hiroto!" was heard from the team as the coach was on his way to break them up in case it blows into a full blown fight.

" You bastard!" Hiroto spat out and Ghost had to admire the anger in his eyes. "How could you even think that! Sure she may have gone a little over the top with the whole 'Xavier' topic but can you blame her. When she saw you, I've never seen my sister eyes lit up like that with new found hope that her blood brother was not as gone as she believed. She wanted to believe and yet you crushed it all without even thinking about her feelings!" gripping Ghost collar tight and looking him straight in the eye and Ghost could feel Endo influence try to get to him to make him feel something.

" Are you done?" Ghost said in a bored tone that implied he didn't care. He grabbed Hiroto arm and squeezed it and Hiroto let out a yelp in pain.

"Would you let go?"

Hiroto did what was asked and immediately let go and Ghost let go off his wrist much to Hiroto relief.

The team crowded around Hiroto and Aki got the first aid kit, thinking it wasn't that bad but when they looked at it, there was a very visible hand mark on it.

"Sorry I don't know my own strength sometimes. Are you okay, I hope I didn't break your wrist, I just wanted you to let go" Ghost said, putting on his best acting face to come off as sincere and truly sorry for his actions.

 _This guy, how strong is he!?_ Hiroto thought, wincing as Aki applied the bandage.

" Again so sorry! I'm also sorry about what I said about your sister, I will go and apologies as soon as I see her and if not, I will get her phone number. I've had a bad morning that's all, with a coach that looked like he was just using me as a pawn and I wouldn't even put it past him to replace the team with another team" and Jude somehow thought that, that part was aimed at him.

Was Ghost trying to give him a hint?

" Let me make it up to you?" Ghost said and everyone started looking at him intensely. "How about I give Inazuma Japan a chance to play against me after all"

"Does that mean you be in the match?" Endo asked and Ghost had to fight down the urge to sneer.

" Match, nope. However if you can show me you skills and interest me enough, I might come down and play however if you don't, well it's your loss. What do you say? Bear in mind, Italy is also a fearsome team without even me and it would be insulting to disregard them." Ghost said and they all exchanged glances.

"Fine, we accept your terms" The coach for Inazuma Japan said and he glowed.

"Great, show me something interesting Inazuma Japan and then maybe I might even get a little bit serious. I have a feeling that you guys will go a long way" Ghost smiled and then turned to Kogure. "So Kogure-san, what's this about your fight against aliens?" he mused and Kogure got a chance to indulge in his version of the story while everyone sweat dropped at the 'Kogure glorified' version of it.

"Really, Alius Acdemey? That's kind of cool, nothing like that ever happens in Italy. I wish I could fight Aliens" Ghost said, sounding highly disappointed.

"But here's the twist. Alius Acdemey wasn't a school full of aliens! They were regular people like us" Kogure said, dropping the bomb on his pranking partner and Ghost eyes grow wide in surprise.

"Serious!? So the Aliens were just super humans using the Alius rock thing!" Ghost said in shock.

" Yep and we even have two former Alius Acdemey students" Kogure said, smugly pointing to Hiroto and Midorikawa.

Ghost eyes grow wide as he turned around and started fan boying over the two much to the two surprise.

" Hiroto-san! Please sign me top for me!" Ghost said with a pen and Hiroto sweat dropped.

"Um okay but isn't that your uniform t-shirt?" Hiroto asked.

"It's fine, I'll take a picture of it before I wash the shirt" Ghost waved it off and Hiroto nervously wrote his name on Ghost Italy uniform.

Ghost beamed before running to find Midorikawa who was trying to sneak away.

"Midorikawa if you don't mind. Can you get into your alien role! It must be pretty impressive to fool people" Ghost said with stars in his eyes while the surrounding people sweat dropped.

"Okay" Midorikawa said and immediately his gentle demeanour changed and there was this weird intimidating air about him.

People took a step back.

"So you want to see the real the thing? Earth has a saying I believe 'be careful what you wish for'" Midorikawa gave him a half grin.

Ghost blinked owlishly. "Midorikawa you suck at playing an alien"

Everyone fall down anime style.

" You should take on some tips from my parents. They would be happy to help you" He said, feeling quite offended by Midorikawa alien impression, he was an alien and yet he acted as a human every day so this was just insulting.

"Um, no thanks" Midorikawa said with a tick mark, he worked really hard on 'Reize' and it's not like he was going to need to get into that character again.

"Your loss" Ghost shrugged before turning to them all. " Well good look in your future matches. I'll be watching" and with that he disappeared before their very eyes.

"How does he does he keep on doing that?" Sakuma Jirou asked to Kogure who was forever clueless.

# In Italy dorm#

Ghost could feel it.

Something big was about to happen soon.

Something was coming.

He had to let the rest of the time line play out from here on out.

Japan and Italy was a fixed point and could not be changed.

He could not be in the game.

 _He was a Ghost._

And scene!

Next chapter, it's Italy and Japan match and Ghost get a front row ticket to seeing the turning point in Ray dark life as he is reminded about his father love for the game and just what is Ghost feeling?


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titan.

Enjoy!

8: Italy Vs Japan and Summoning.

As expected Mister K, aka Ray Dark tried to replace Italy team with a team that was basically a copy of his former Royal Acdemey team before they all realised he was a compete whack job.

What was even more creepier was that the new team leader was a cheap imitation of Jude Sharp, instead of Jude red cloak, he wore an actual robe and even the hair style was copied.

Jude, Endo, Kudo and Sakuma came to the rescue of Italy aid only to find out that even in his old age Ray Dark was still a bastard.

The four were lied to about one of Japan matches and had completely missed it however through a TV screen they saw firsthand what Japan team was like without them and Ghost was absolutely shocked at how bad they were.

Japan couldn't do anything without their four key players and it messed up 'team work' as they got there ass handed to them by 'The Empire' which was Argentina team who even they were disappointed in how bad Inazuma Japan was.

However the team slowly healed and they actual began to fight back.

Too bad it was too late.

So Mister K had the last laugh.

Now it was the day of Italy vs Japan and the crowd was buzzing however much less Italian supporters had come to see the match because it got out that he indeed wasn't going to be in the match so they lost interest.

But the amount that came was still enough to fill the seat.

He sat in his chair disguised next to Light shugo who thanked him a million times for the seats so that he could get some great research picture for his sport manga.

To him it was a dream come true.

He sighed, wishing his parents and baby brother were here but they had to fly back to Italy since his parents work was too much for their managers who pleaded for them to come back home and lessen the work for them.

His baby brother had to get back to school and because of him, the teachers were watching Sky very carefully in case he decided to go down the 'wrong path' like him.

He could see Hidetoshi Nakata in the crowd of spectators, Italy main striker with his friend with a name he didn't care enough to learn.

Mister K looked annoyed that he hadn't even shown up for this morning practise. He didn't really think that Ghost wouldn't show up and leave Italy hanging.

The match was happening exactly as according to the original time line, everything was in place.

However when both teams got on the field, there was a small shockwave.

It seemed on him and Light could feel it.

Something told him that he should check his uniform and he opened his bag.

His uniform was there but it had no number on it.

What was even more strange was that Italy team seemed to be acting strange.

It was like they were a complete team with nobody missing.

It was like they had forgotten he was even on the team.

He should have known.

To make sure that everything was exactly the same way, the timeline made everyone forget that Nero Ghost was a member of Orpheus team.

He was still a member but they couldn't remember he was their team mate.

"Ghost, what is wrong with Italy and Japan?" Light asked, seeing them act strange. It seems the fact that he was a Chaos power was shielding him from the memory alteration.

" Light this is the result of the universe trying to erase my existence and since it cannot. It has made sure nobody in this stadium remembers that I'm on the team" he sighed, he should have seen this coming.

Light looked shocked, that such a thing was happening. " Well is there a way to undo such a thing?" Light asked.

" I don't know, It would take me some time to undo the effects but I don't really care right now, I wasn't going to play in the match anyway so sit back and enjoy the match" Ghost said, sighing, this was truly the end of the road for him.

He had defied fate way to many times and he wasn't strong enough yet to go completely against it.

Light frowned before turning to the match and push down his urges.

"Don't worry, I'm still on the team register but it seems like Mister K can't see my name" Ghost mused.

The game had started.

Ghost and Light watched the whole thing play out.

How Inazuma Japan got the first touch and Someoka headed for the goal only for Italy failed attempt at 'Catennacio Counter!' over and over again to surprise him.

They watched as Japan started getting wary about the move, despite they had yet to see it in action.

They watched as Fideo showed Mister K that his father was the key all along to the Hissatue tactic and everything just seemed to click and they successfully pulled it off on Jude no less.

After that Japan had a hard time, passing the ball upwards but they found a way, thanks to Jude because he back passed in that time gap needed to properly use the technique.

They watched, as Mister K seemed to have undergone a transformation and become much more involved and seemed to be even enjoying it.

It was at that moment they added, Fideo Ardena to their hit list.

They watched as Italy seemed to be in trouble and Hide came to the rescue, putting himself back to where he belonged and becoming Italy true captain.

The whole team seemed to have undergone a transformation and their passes were much more quicker and shaper even their counter tactic evolved with Hide to intercept Jude back pass.

Italy scored however the game ended with a draw.

# outside#

"it was good that they tied with each other" Light said, coming out feeling very disappointed.

" You wanted to see me come in like a super hero and save the day" Ghost finished, hiding his amusement.

" Yeah, instead it was that 'Hide' guy. It should have been you. The universe is not fair" Light cried out and many looked at him like he was crazy.

Ghost dragged him to a spot where they could have their conversation alone.

"There is no point complaining about it. What's done is done" Ghost said.

"But it just not fair! You've worked so hard and have trained alongside all of them and yet they all end up forgetting just like that." Light said, hitting the three. "and what about the deal you made with Inazuma Japan. They forgot everything just like that! If this is the kind of world we live in that people are just left and forgotten because they were a mistake. What's the point in living!"

There was a silence.

"You know that's why I made the Chaos Powers." Ghost finally said. " One of the reason was how unfair this world was to people like me. I wanted to raise up against that and make sure the same thing that happened to me doesn't happen to other people"

"And take over the world right" Light said, smirking.

" You know me all too well. Yes and take over the world, tell me are you truly happy with the way the world is now? The world has been in the state of delusion for all too long. People have been brainwashed to believe that the world is simply black and white and people like Endo Mamoru just run along freely, splashing their influence around and telling people lies about how people should live. The world has grown soft with the way people handle issue such as Soccer. It's idiotic to base everything on one soccer game, take for example the angels and devils" Ghost said and Light shuddered, he really couldn't understand why they had a soccer related problem.

"Don't remind me. If you have a problem, duke it out with words or your fists not a sport" Light said.

"Exactly, you see how weak the world has gotten since the last war. What I want is for humanity to not be soft and think we can all be friends. I want humanity to be tough and independent and that can only happen through war. War brings out what Humanity should have been from the very beginning and while leading them. I don't care how many people oppose me or spout nonsense if I see them as a hindrance I will eliminate them. There will be no mercy" He said coldly and Light could tell he was absolutely serious.

" So we're really going to do this? Kill people and stuff, huh. Well being a Mangaka is not as glamorous as I thought it would be. I wonder if my parents are rolling in their graves, knowing their son is going to be a mess murder in the future" Light mused, he too had seen the falseness of the world and seeing what he just witness had solidified his decision to fully commit to Ghost cause.

" You won't be alone, you got people waiting for you to take your rightful place when the time is right" Ghost said.

"And exactly when will that be?" Light asked, wondering this for a while now.

There was no response.

"Ghost?" Light said turning to face his best friend only to find Ghost seemed to be staring out into space with his eyes unfocused.

# Ghost mind#

" Where am I?" He asked, he suddenly found himself being pulled into his subconscious.

What surprised him was that his Titan self was also out in view.

" It seems we've been called" The large beast boomed and looked up.

Ghost looked up as well.

He saw four titan face looking over them.

" **Nero Ghost you have been called to the front lines** "

He was pushed out of his mind.

#Outside#

" Ghost!" Light snapped his finger in front of his dazed friend that seemed to finally come back to reality. "It seems your back. What was that? You started muttering something underneath your breath"

" Light, I'm going to war" He said simply.

Light eyes widened. "Nani!? You mean you're going back to your home planet like Abbey and joining the fight against another species?"

"Yes, Light that is exactly it" Ghost, said.

" and how long will you been at war, hell, will I even see you again? What about our plans for world domination!?" Light exclaimed.

"Don't worry, unlike last time. I won't be completely powerless, my father has prepared me in combat and I'm a god so it's going to take more than beheading me to kill me this time around. I highly doubt there is a weapon out there that has been made that can kill me" Ghost said and Light breathed a sigh of relief.

"But how long will you stay there? The last time you were there was six right and you spent two months? So how long this time?" Light said.

" Judging by how the war seemed to have reached its peak. I would give it ten years tops" Ghost admitted and Light almost had a heart attack.

"Ten years! but I would be super old by then!" Light yelled.

"Light you'll be 25 by then, that's no classed as old so wait for me until then" Ghost said.

"Fine but you better come back in one piece" Light said.

"Right and Light I have one more thing to do before we never see each other again for ten years" Ghost said.

"And what is that?" Light asked.

"I have to lock away your memories of being a Chaos power" Ghost said, bluntly.

"But why!?" Light exclaimed, horrified that his memories were going to be messed with.

" Relax, it's just to make sure that you don't do anything questionable. Who is most like to be seen as a Chaos Power, a person who constantly disappearing or someone who is a typical Mangaka that does just like everybody else" Ghost pointed out and Light mouth was shaped in a 'o'.

" I see but It will come undone right?" Light said, still sceptical about this.

"Sure, it would come back when I decide to return home" Ghost reassured him.

"Okay" Light finally gave in.

"Just close your eyes you won't feel a thing" He said in a soothing voice and felt something cold rubbing against his very brain, he could feel it looking for something and he felt his brain functions slow down.

He passed out.

When he did regain consciousness, he would wonder why he was sleeping under a tree with a feeling like he was waiting for something.

# Italy#

" Father, Mother I back" Nero Ghost called out, both parents showed their surprise that their son was back, wasn't it Italy game day today!?

" Nero-chan why are you home did something happen?" His mother asked.

He nodded "Yes, I got summoned to the front lines" and both parents expression turned serious, after all it could be the last time they ever see their son again.

His father kneeled down and said. " I hope you come back to us in one piece. If not, take down as many enemies as you can with a bomb" and his mother handed him his black box, she was trying to be strong.

One of her little boys was going to war.

" Mother, It's going be alright. I'll going to make sure to make it back to you or die trying" He said with determination while his mother gave him and hug and a kiss.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san who at the door?" a small childish voice asked and they all turned around to see Sky at the door.

Sky eyes widened seeing his big brother, what happened!?

"Nii-san what are you doing here?" Sky said in shock, and why did it look like something big was happening?

His question was met with silence as all three wondered how they were going to break the news to him.

" Son" His father started, signalling his wife for support.

"You brother is about to go to war" His wife finished off as gently as possible.

Sky eyes grow wide. "Nii-san that wonderful! How long are you going to be gone?" he asked, and both his parents looked at him expectantly.

He didn't want to answer the question but he know he had to.

"Tenyears" he grumbled.

"Son can you speak up" his father tone was stern.

"Ten years!" He shouted louder.

There was silence as what he said was sinking in.

"TEN YEARS!" His mother exclaimed in tears. "That means, the next time I see my baby boy he would be all grown up"

"Ten years!? Does that mean, I can finally go drinking with my son?" His father asked in an all too hopeful tone, getting a whack and a glare from his wife as he cowered.

Nero felt a tug on his trousers and he looked down to find big adorable eyes staring back at him.

"Nii-san is it true? Will you really be gone for ten years" Sky asked, sadly, he was hoping to spending his childhood with his big brother by his side.

Nero softened and he picked Sky up.

" Don't worry. When I get back, I won't leave your side and we can spend your remaining childhood with me glued to you" knowing full well, Sky would be twelve by then and may not be all that for it by then.

Sky couldn't stop the tears from rolling down.

"Nii-san please stay" he know it was selfish.

Nero smiled sadly, " I can't. I've got a whole war waiting to finally end and what kind of big brother would I be if I don't fight for our race?" he kissed Sky on the forehead. "When I come back, I want to be a brother you could be proud off and you can hold yourself up high and even boast to your friends about" he said, gaining a small smile on Sky face.

" I want to come back and see this boy" touching Sky nose. "Become someone who is worthy of being my baby brother and I want to see you with the biggest smile on your face" he said, wiping away the tears.

"Nii-san, please come back alive." Sky hugged his leg.

" I will, little duckling" he said, softly.

" If you don't I will go there and find your corpse, revive you and then kill you again" Sky threatened while he just smiled and laughed whole heartedly.

" I wouldn't expect anything less from my own little brother" flicking Sky noses.

" And we will be expecting great things from you, son" His father said and his mother picked Sky up.

" Not only do we want to see you home but also we want you to come back with grandchildren for us" his mother said and he blushed.

" Kaa-san why is Nii-san blushing?" Sky asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older" His mother said, wisely.

" Bye mother, father and baby bro" His said, smiling really wide.

"Bye son/ Nero-chan/ Nii-san" all three of them said.

He then waved before he disappeared.

# Ryuu place#

Ryuu Tsuna was startled to see Nero Ghost, his master appear right in front of him in his home office.

He immediately got down on one knee.

"Master, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Rise, Ryuu. I was just coming here to tell you that I'm going to war" Ghost said, not even sparing the room a glance.

Ryuu got up, with wide eyes.

" The next time, we see each other will be ten years from now so I will have to seal your memories of your time as you Chaos Power. Do you object?" Ghost asked.

"Of course not Master" Ryuu said, saddened that this was going to be the last time he was going to see his master in a very long time.

"Good" Ghost stepped forward and like he did with Light, Ryuu felt the same cold sensation before he passed out, Ghost caught his second power from hitting the fall and positioned him on his desk.

Later Ryuu will wonder why there was dust on the knees of his suit.

After that, Nero Ghost want from one place to another, saying farewell to each and everyone one of them.

His last stop was Liocott Island were his newest recruits were.

"Master, you're going to war?" Former Sein asked, he could not believe his ears. Desuta had named his new 'little brother' Sein as well, simply because he wanted to keep some fragment of Sein alive.

Speaking of Desuta and the rest of the devils, they had been giving their old forms back and their wigs weren't so small any more.

" Yes, please tell your brother and the others about my departure. I want everything to be ready and set in motion when I get back" He said.

"Of course, master" Sein said.

Ghost pulled out the box he got for his birthday and Sein watched in awe as the box wrapped around his master body and turned into a full on decked out space suit.

Suddenly there was a hissing sound coming from the sky and a small rocket of some sort appeared to be coming towards them.

Since they were so high up, nobody could see what they were doing.

The rocket stopped in front of them.

It opened up and Ghost stepped inside.

"Goodbye Master!" Sein yelled, as he saw his master being lifted and gone in a flash.

#With Ghost#

He watched as the earth got smaller and smaller until all he could see was space.

He went into hibernation.

When he was allowed to wake up, he blinked and was hit with a piercing light.

He looked around, his shuttle was gone, probably gone to pick up someone else.

He looked around to find the trees ridiculously tall and no sign of life for what he assumed were miles.

Wait, no he smelled something.

He followed the scent and when he stopped, he found himself looking at a titan with blond hair and human like cheek bones.

It looked like it was just lazing about.

No, his sense were wrong.

This wasn't a titan.

This was a human.

It looked like a titan but being so close to it, made him realise this was indeed a human.

What happened here?

He decided to walk around to see what he could gather and found similar Titan like humans around, they ignored him since their sense were telling them, he was one of their own or he wasn't food.

He was deep into a forest when he came upon a scene that he thought he would never encounter.

Human corpses.

All of the corpses, were either missing a body part of being mixed together.

They all had one thing in common.

They all wore, short light brown jackets with a badge on it, a light coloured shirt, a dark brown sash around his waist, white pants and dark leather boots.

 _Why where Humans, on his planet!?  
_

END!

I hope you liked this part!

This is the end of the second half of the 'Ghost' series. The next will be much more Attack on Titan than Inazuma Eleven since Ghost tries to get to the bottom of this, along with finding his soul mate Abbey and meeting his forth Chaos member. I'll call it 'Ghost: Days gone by'.


	9. Chapter 9

NOTICE! 

The first chapter of 'Ghost: Days Gone By' is up now.


End file.
